The Sound and a Womans Fury
by nineteen-red-roses
Summary: Haruno Sakura, as a child, witnessed her fathers' murder, was blamed and abandon in N.Y by her mother. Years later was found and helped by the Taisho family (Inuyasha), who take it upon them selves to help her. She grows in to an interesting Woman and returns to her hometown in hopes in avenging her father. She meets the Akatsuki and things get heated. LEMON! Saku/Sessh Saku/ Hidan
1. The Beginning

**A.N: **I Don't own Inuyasha nor Naruto... If I did though, wouldn't that be awesome? lol Anyways, this is my first Fanfic please REVIEW and COMMENT! :)

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

Love, friends, family... 3 simple words, 3 simple desires for a young 8 year old girl to have. This is a tale about a young child who suffered a great tragedy and was abandon at a young age. She grew up alone without anyone to care, feed or shelter her, and just when she thought her life was over, a miracle occurred, Who was this young child you ask? Why it's none other than myself. This is my story... my life... this is how it all began.

13 YEARS AGO: (Authors POV)

8 year old Haruno Sakura, born and raised in Japan, was a cute little thing, she had long pink silvery hair, cute button nose and pink full lips. She didn't have many friends because of her shyness and was usually picked on beause of her large forhead. She usually hung around her two best friends, which made her more of a target of many enemys as well. Why? Silly reason actually. Many girls had little crushes on her 2 best male friends Naruto Uzumaki, a cute boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, and Sasuke Uchiha, an anti social boy with onyx eyes and black hair. She loved them, but in a brotherly way, unfortunately for this young child her life was going to change drastically...

One dreadful night, on the pinketts 8th birthday, her father,Kizashi Haruno a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom, and her were walking down the crowded streets when he turned to look at his precious daughter and asked, "what do you want me to get you as a birthday present, sweetheart?". Smiling up at her hero she replied, "I want... roses! Hai Hai! like.. like you bought for mommy!" she jumped up and down excitedly at the idea of her father getting her flowers. Kizashi hesitated. The only flower shop open at this hour was across town in a bad neighborhood, but when she looked at him with those big, adorable, bright green eyes his heart melted. He just couldn't resist his little princess.

Kizashi bought her a bouquet of bright red roses and told her, while she was admiring their beauty, "Honey, these flowers always make me smile, because they remind me of you..." He noticed her happy, yet confused expression and explained, "because, I was standing next to a rose bush when I was told I was going to be a father. I was so happy I thought I was the luckiest man alive" He stopped and smiled, remembering the past. "That was only confirmed the day you were born, my little Rosita." Sakura laughed at her fathers dazed expression. "Red roses signify love and respect. They're meant for lovers, but I chose them for you, not only because I love You, but because they also stand for respect and courage. Two of your best qualities honey." Kizashi chuckled at his daughters red face. Sakura was blushing so bad at learning the flowers meaning, but understood why her father got them for her. It made her so happy to know her dad, her hero loved her so much. Although, she was still curious to know how they remind him of her... so she asked him. "Every flower starts off as a bud, but will eventually blossom into the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. Why do you think I call you Rosita?" Sakura gasped! "I though it was because of my pink hair!" Her dad chuckled, "No, baby girl, not because of your hair, but because I know one day... one day you'll blossom into the most amazing flower, and make me proud. You will make something of yourself I just know it ha-ha" he chuckled but continued, "You have the potential My little Rosita, and, call it a fathers intuition, but I know it's true." At this point Sakura was staring at her father in wonder. They both looked at each other for a few seconds and laughed out loud. "Daddy, when I grow up, I hope I wont disappoint! I'll make you proud!" Sakura promised while petting her bouquet as if it were a baby. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She squeaked and hugged him back.

It was already 11 pm, Mebuki Haruno, a green eyed, fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang that falls down into her face, was starting to worry for her husband and daughters well being, so she called her husbands cell phone. Unfortunately, he didn't answer. She decided to search for them her self.

Kizashi and Sakura were on their way home, when they noticed too late they were being followed. Mr. Haruno panicked, he didn't notice his cell go off, and told Sakura to run and hide, but she was frozen from fear. He pushed her and she finally listened and ran to hide behind an alley. She made sure they could't see her, but she could see them. The young pinkette witnessed her father be beaten in the most cruelest of ways by a group of 4 people, who were laughing. They all wore bandannas with a musical note attached. She was crying hard, lost on what to do. She couldn't see the men's faces due to her tear filled eyes. "Help! Someone please!" Sakura heard her father plea for help. BANG! BANG! she jumped startled by the gun shots, then everything went quiet. No more laughs, no more crying for help, no more gun shots... just quiet. She closed her eyes clutching her flowers close to her chest, and walked toward her fathers emotionless body. She laid next to him holding him. "Da..daddy...p..p..please...wak..e ..u..up" she cried and cried for him. She didn't hear the police sirens nor did she hear her mother pained cry. She kept asking her self "Why?" over an over againg. The police tried moving her but gave up after realizing she wasn't letting go of her fathers corpse. That night, on Sakura Haruno's 8th birthday, she witnessed her fathers murder... safe to say her life would never be the same...

Her mother blamed her for her fathers death and beat her daily. Mebuki decided she couldn't stand to stay in Japan she couldn't stand that "pink haired monster", as she refered to her now, that got her husband killed. 6 months after Kizashis murder they moved and Sakura had to say good bye to her friends. Naruto and Sasuske promised to always remember her, and she promised to return one day.

Once they reached their destination, New York, Sakura was scared out of her mind! She knew English due to her father being an American and her mother Japanese, but how was she supposed to adapt to a new life... without her father? Without Naruto or Sasuke? Everywhere the young girl looked there were people smoking, sucking face, and fighting. Her mother ignored her until they stopped behind an alley. Mebuki looked straight at Sakura's face, and for a second the child thought she was going to get beaten again, until her mother said, "You little shit! You better stay put here and wait for me..." and then she left and Sakura waited. She waited 12 hours, but her mother never showed up. The child cried and cried because She knew her mother wasn't going to comeback for her. She waited 3 more hours before losing hope... she never saw her mother again.

Two years later, now a 10 year old, Sakura fended for herself. Sleeping in the streets, stealing from people. She did what was necessary to survive. She wasn't the same crybaby that was picked on because of her forehead...she didn't have anyone looking after her. New York isn't the most friendliest place in the world, especially toward a female child. She learned that the hard way when she was almost raped one night, while she was sleeping in her cardboard box, by a drunk man. She fought him tooth and nail until she took out an army knife she stole from a soldier earlier that day, and sliced the drunks neck. She froze, watching the man slowly die, gasping for air, she realized what she just did... she killed a man! Sadly, he was the first of many kills. Since being abandon years prior she's killed a total of 23 people. All men.

After her 18th kill she discovered the world wan't what it seems. Demons walked the earth freely in, what they call, humanoid forms. She met one of them, Shippo, a young orphan fox demon who was but a few years younger than her. They became good friends watching each others back. He told her everything about the demon race and Sakura told him about her old life in Japan. They spent many months together until Shippo wa caught trying to pick-pocket a cop.

She was left alone ande did what was necessary to survive. Nobody was going to give her what she needed so she took it, by force if necessary. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you see it, Sakura happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

SAKURA'S POV:

I was sitting on the monkey bars watching a lot of women cheer and surround a tall handsome man with long silver hair and a blue crescent moon tattoo on his for head with two matching streaks in each cheek. **"Strange...must be some type of make up..." **Inner Sakura muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes at inner, "that man is obviously a demon. Full demon, if the streaks on his cheeks are real." She replied to her inner. After Shippo was taken, she discovered Inner Sakura and realized... she was insane! **"HEY! I resent that!" **Inner yelled while going to her little emo corner. Sakura sweat dropped and was about to apologize until something shiny caught her eyes... A briefcase! That man with the tattoos left it unguarded near his car. What a dumb ass! **"Hooray Hooray! Free stuff!" **Inner Sakura cheered while making a list of what to do with the suitcase. I laughed at her antics and did the most reasonable thing a 10 year old orphan, with nothing to lose, would do...I tried, key word tried, to steal it. When I neared his car my eyes and inner's had money signs on them that I didn't notice 2 pairs of golden eyes staring at me from inside the tinted windows. I almost reached for it when someone yelled, "Oi bitch, what the fuck you think your doing?!". Looking up I saw two young boys that were similar to the handsome man from earlier. They both had long silver hair, golden eyes, but one had cute puppy dog ears, while the other also had the crescent moon and matching steaks. He was like a chibi replica of the older man. They were gorgeous! I gasped, and then realized the puppy eared boy just insulted me!** "Cha! Let me at him! I'll nutter the dog boy!"** Inner was fuming, forgetting about the briefcase. "What the hell did you just call me you loud mouth piece of shitt!?" I calmly asked...

NORMAL POV:

Both young boys gasped! "No one has ever insulted them before! They were the feared Taisho brothers, Sons of The Great Lord of the West!" they both thought. **(A.N: Spoiled much? ha-ha!) **Unbeknownst to the two arguing children, except for the chibi replica, that was still getting over the young girls insult, the owner of the briefcase was watching and listening to them with an amused smirk on his handsome face that made every woman near him blush an faint from fangasms. **(A.N: Yes he's THAT hot!)**

"What the hell did you just call me you pink haired pixie?!" dog boy demanded, while trying not to get lost in her mesmerizing emerald eyes. He's never seen anyone more beautiful than the pink haired fairy in front of him. Yes, I said Fairy because he happens to have a healthy obsession with them... That doesn't make him gay!** (A.N: Ha ha!) **His brother, on the other hand, was having the same thoughts, while he quietly and wisely stayed out of the argument.

The older man chuckled, which made the 3 kids look his way to see an amused smile on his face. Sakura Paled. "Oh... shit.." She thought, which was probably written on her face because it made the man laugh. "Don't worry young one, I am Inu No Taisho, and those two handsome rascals are my sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru..." he studied her panicked expression.

Inu No Taisho's POV:

I should be furious. I was almost mugged, but I just couldn't help but feel sorry for this young child. She's cute, yes, but what caught me off guard were her eyes. Those eyes that show how much suffering she's seen, those eyes that show so much pain. A young girl such as her shouldn't have eyes like that, they should be bright and carefree. She was also cute in her overly sized raggy clothes. Poor girl looks like she hasn't been well taken care of. Another eye catching attribute was her long pink hair. Pink? who has pink hair? I turned to look at the young girl who was shaken obviously worried about my wrath. I smirked at that. Then heard my eldest son ask the pinkette, "Human, what is your name?" I sweat dropped at his cold tone.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I've never been intrigued by anyone in my short 14 years. This young girl was an enigma I an't help but want to solve. She's pretty, for a human, and as I watch her cowar from my father I get the urge to.. protect? I shake my head from those thoughts. She's just a delinquent with a foul mouth like my young brother.

Normal POV:

Sakura just stared at the cute boy. "Human?" she thought. **"Guess they're not keeping their race a secret like Shippo said"** Inner wisely chimed in, while blowing bubbles out of a pipe? trying and succeeding to sound intelligent, which surprised Sakura. Her Inner's never said anything smart before. "Inner, when did you become smart? Aren't you like to busy thinking about unicorns and boys?" Sakura commented sarcastically, making her Inner gasp at the insult dropping her pipe and sulking in her emo corner again. Sesshomaru watched the girl in front of him be in deep thought until she answered. "I though Demons wished to live in secret?" You'd think she'd be more scared in the presence of 3 demons, but after being beaten and made fun of as a child because of her looks, witnessed her father murder on her birthday, being beaten and abandon by her so called mother, and forced to become a murderer herself in self defense, Sakura just couldn't find it in herself to care. So, no. She's not scared.

Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho, and Inuyasha, on the other hand were staring at the young girl wide eyed... "Y..You know about demons?" Inuyasha wondered, but Sakura was to distracted by his twitching ears**. "Must...resist...cute...ears" **Inner was almost at her limit. "Inner! Stop it, you're making it harder to resist the temptation." Sakura snapped at her inner. Then focused on the 3 in front of her. "Um what was the question again?" She asked the 3 gaping figures. "You know about demons." Sesshomaru stated knowingly. The pinkette just nodded her head while trying not to blush. "How is that possible?" The eldest man asked the young girl in awe. She just looked at him in a "do you have to ask?" kind of way, while pointing at the younger of the 2 boys. Inu No Taisho just chuckled after realizing his youngest heir wasn't wearing his cap. "What an interesting girl," he thought.

"Oi! what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha felt insulted. Sakura ignored his outraged tone and explained, "You have puppy dog ears", making Inuyasha realize he forgot to to hide his ears. "Which means your a hanyou... right? It's the first time actually meeting a half demon, I mean, not that I've known Demos existed until recently, but still. It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha!" She stated excitedly and gave them a smile that took their breath away and made them blush. Uh huh! I know! THE Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inu No Taisho actually blushed! Although, in their defense, you can't really blame them. It's not everyday you meet someone who knows about demons and accepts hanyous, who are considered a disgrace in the demon society.

"U..um Thank you..ugh?" Inuyasha stated still blushing. "oh! Sakura! My name is Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you 3!" Sakura kept smiling...then she paled horrified! Making the Taisho's to look at her funny. "Oh... my...Sorry!" She blurted out confusing them even further. She forgot she tried to steal from them. She should be running for her life not have an actual conversation!** "Run bitch! Run!" **Inner shouted. So, she ran. Fast. Leaving the boys perplexed until she bumped into a boy. He had short black hair in a lose pony tail, 2 piercing in his left ear, and purple eyes**. "Oh My God Hottie Alert!" **Inner was drooling for this stranger. Sakura agreed blushing. "Whoa there miss, where are you going in a hurry?" the boy asked the wide eyed girl. She was about to answer until she felt two hands squeeze her bottom. At that point the 3 Taishos had arrived in time to witness the Pinketts wrath. Sakura's left eyebrow twitched and snapped, "Hentai!" she punched him hard making him fly 6 feet away from where they stood.

All the boys had the same thought, "Holy shit!". Inuyasha laughed his ass off while Inu No Taisho chuckled and sesshomaru smirked. It seemed this young girl had many suprises up her sleeve. Sakura was to angry to notice her audience. She wanted blood! She's killed men for groping her before and he was going to be her next victim. She marched right up to the half conscious hentai, who seemed to be a few years older than her, and straddled his waist grabbing him by the collar and proceeded to bitch slap him repeatedly. "Who the hell do you think you are to grope me you fucken pervert?! I'll kill you!" she yelled. Even though the young hentai could feel her murderous aura, while still being bitch slapped, all he could think was, "she's straddling me!" She was finally pulled off by Inuyasha, who was more than amused. "Oi, Miroku!, back off the Pink Pixie, she obviously bites!" Said "pixie", smacked him behind the head, making him fall on top of, who she know knows his mane is, Miroku.

**A.N: **So what do you think so far? I have a lot of ideas for this story! Please let me know if you have any suggestions


	2. New Life

**A.N:** I don't own Inuyasha nor Naruto... wish I did though. I'm not the best writer in the world, so don't judge my writing style, but if you have suggestions pertaining to the story plot, then I'll happily consider your opinions. Please **Comment** and **Review!**

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL GO PRETTY FAST!**_

CHAPTER 2: NEW LIFE

Sakura was contemplating making a run for her life, when Mr. Taisho spoke up, "Sakura... as much as this has entertained me, I must ask where your parents are...don't try to run!" He quickly added when she made move to leave, "A young lady as pretty as yourself shouldn't be wondering around on her on. Especially if..." he was going t continue scolding her, but noticed her aura changed from panicked to murderous. "Did I say something wrong..." he wondered while she replied in the coldest tone that would make even the strongest man flinch, "I have no parents... not that it's any of your business..." She glared at him, but Inu Taisho ignored it. He was heart broken! "How can an angelic looking child be alone in this world?", he asked himself. "How long have you been on your own?" Sesshomaru was intrigued. She truly was an enigma that he wanted to solve. Inuyasha and Miroku were already up and also joined in the conversation. She's just a little girl... how did she manage all this time on her own? What happened to her parents? That's all the 4 boys could think, when the pinkette answered, "...Long enough..." with a tired sigh. She closed her eyes, remembering the nightmare she's lived these past 2 years.

Inu No Taisho was in tears, along with Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshomaru seemed unaffected unless you paid attention to his eyes that seemed to have softened when she answered. "Tell me child, what happened? Your eyes show you have suffered much... tell me what is your story?" Mr. Taisho wanted, no, needed to know. He felt protective over this young girl, in a fatherly way, of course. Sakura refused to cry! She didn't believe him. "He's just like all the others! He's lying.. waiting for me to lower my guard so he can hurt me too..." She meant to think but accidentally muttered out loud. Inu No Taisho widened his eyes in surprise. Then lowered them in anger! "Others tried to win her trust to harm her?!" he was appalled. "Oi bitch just fucken tell us what happened. We just want to know how you can pack a punch like that for a human?" Inuyasha barked still a little bitter from the smack she gave him. Miroku just rolled his eyes at his friends antics before looking at the pinkett that fascinated him so. "Please oh fair maiden. You can trust us." Miroku said while inching his hand towards her backside. "Miroku!" Mr. Taisho smacked him upside the head before focusing, once again, on the girl.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Gold clashing with emerald. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Miroku, Inuyasha ans Sesshomaru just stood all wondering what would happen. Sakura was having an inner turmoil. "Should I trust him Inner?" She asked her inner self. **"..." **She didn't receive a reply. She let out a tired sigh and after a few moments of debating she asked the man in front of her..."How can I trust you? How can I know you wont betray me too?" His heart melted and his eyes softened. "You can't." He commented making her eyes widen at his bluntness. "You just have to take a chance." He assured her.

Sakura was speechless. She wanted to believe him she really did, but every time she gave her trust it never ended well. "I know..." She said softly. The boys perked up at her words and waited patiently. "Rewinding time is not possible for me, but hoping for do-overs are, sometimes we get another chance to do something right the second time that we got wrong the first time... but the thing is Mr. Taisho. When you look at me, I know you see a broken girl. I have suffered and I have done things a normal 10 year old shouldn't have. I've seen things that shouldn't have ever been seen." She looked him straight in the eyes making him catch his breath from the intense fire in her eyes. She was serious, and he knew it. "What hell has this girl no older than his youngest son lived through?" he wanted to know. "Sakura...we all have are dark past. Let me help you. I want to help you. Please tell me your story and I promise no matter what you tell me I wont judge you..." He assured her making Sakuras eyes water. Should she? Should she dare to hope, was he was being sincere?

She decided to take a chance , and so, with another tired sigh, she spilled her heart out. She told him about her fathers murder, her mothers abuse and how she was abandon wen she was 8, her life on the streets, and she told them about Shippo. After hesitating she even told him about all the men she's killed. To say that Inu No Taisho and the 3 boys were surprised was an understatement. This young girl that looks so innocent truly has lived more than a normal child should have. Sakura waited for what she thought would be insults from the 4 gorgeous guys, but it never came. She looked up and gasped. Whatever she was expecting, it sure wasn't Inuyasha and Miroku holding each other while crying like idiots, nor Sesshomaru's and Inu No Taishos Saddened expressions.

Mr. Taisho stared at the young pinkette holding out his arms and whispered, ""Come here, young one." And with his words, Sakuras eyes watered and she leaned into him softly, pliantly, and broken. "You're not alone," he whispered into her hair as he cradled her in his arms. "You're not alone, because now you have me." he told her, while thinking, "And for now on I' going to protect you..." they were having a heart softening moment until Inuyasha ruined it by saying happily, "Yea and like they say, the world is made of faith, trust, and pixie dust!" Everyone just stared at him sweat dropping at his idiocy. Ignoring his son, Mr. Taisho stated, still holding the pinkette like his life depended on it, "You'll be coming to live with me Sakura. I want to keep you! I'll be your new father and I'll look after you." She gasped! Wide eyed with disbelief, she finally detached herself from the man and intelligently muttered, "Wah..?" They all laughed at the girl making her blush from embarrassment. Sesshomaru chuckled, "You heard father, you'll be coming to live with us." He smirked at her disbelieving face.

Inuyasha was the last to understand what was happening and laughed out loud, making everyone stare at him weirdly. "That means you're stuck with us Pink Pixie bitch!" he couldn't be happier. This young pinkette, who he was crushing on, will be living with them! Everyone sweat dropped, "What's with him and Pixies?" They all thought except for Inu No Taisho who was trying to remember if he dropped him on his head as an infant, but was distracted when someone squealed like a schoolgirl..."YES! my fair maiden will be living with me!" Miroku was interrupted from his perverted fantasies of the pinkette from 3 suddenly murderous auras coming from the 3 demons. "Err.. I mean living with you.. not me.. he he...yeah.." He quickly stated while inching away from them. Everyone was suddenly staring at a laughing pinkette which got her glomped once again by none other that a happy Inu No Taisho.

Sakura couldn't help it. Everything was so surreal. Like a dream. She can't believe any of this. So she laughed, while still being glomped by Mr. Taisho who was being pulled off of her by his two sons. **"Are they serious?" **Inner gasped. "They want me to be apart of their family?" Sakura asked her Inner. **"Shanaro! Seems like Hotty paradise does exist and we'll be living with them!" **Inner jumped up and down like a fan girl making her sweat drop. The Pinkette decided to humor the demons an play along, because she was sure sooner or later they'll abandon her too just like her mother... So that's how 10 year old "Pink Pixie bitch", like Inuyasha calls her, found a new family with the Taishos.

**A.N: **_**I'm going to explain her life with them fast so I can hurry up to the actual story. Sorry if you don't like, but it's important you know this so you can understand when she returns to Japan**_.

As the months passed Sakura realized Mr. Taisho wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to keep her. He actually added her to his will after legally adopting her. She didn't want to lose her fathers last name so she decided to change her name to 'Sakura Haruno Taisho'. It turned out her Papa Taisho, as he made her call him, is the owner of Taisho corps in the human society and The Lord of the West in the Demons Society. Shortly after being adopted, she was given a test to test her academically and turned out she was a child prodigy, almost as smart as Sesshomaru himself, which made her Papa Taisho happy. They became to attached to the pinkette and realized they didn't want to lose her, so Inu No Taisho marked her as a member of his pack giving her immortality. There weren't any drastic changes, and she didn't turn into a demon. She was faster, stronger and deadlier. Her physical appearance wasn't as drastic either, except for her eyes that turned in to a lighter greenish silver, and she now has a crescent moon on her lower right abdomen that can easily pass as a tattoo.

At age 11, Sakura became the worlds youngest doctor further making her new 'family' proud. She never forgot her promise to her father. She truly did want to make him proud and blossom from the bud she currently is. She asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Papa Taisho to train her. When they asked why... she simply stated that she needs to be prepared for the future. They were confused but obliged to her wishes. With their help she truly became a worthy opponent. None could beat her except for her 'family'. She has some unfinished business and she's dead set to achieving her goals.

She Plans to one day return to Japan and avenge her fathers death. She wants to find her mother and make her realize the mistake she made abandoning her. Oh Yes, the Pinkette changed. Thanks to "her boys", as she refers to Inu Papa, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, she gained self confidence. Shortly after her doctors degree, many modeling companies, who were intrigued with her exotic looks, sought her out.

At age 12, after much begging to her Inu Papa, he finally caved and let her sign with his best friend Tsunade in Tsunade Records. She became a professional model and singer, and was known as "Rosita", in memory of her father, and was popular world wide. She received fan letters from Naruto and Sasuke letting know they miss her and they're proud of her and hope to one day see her. Everything was happening so fast, she felt overwhelmed. She finally had friends, a family, and a blossoming love with none other than Sesshomaru!** (A.N: whoa! lol)**

Papa Taisho truly was like her second father, he knows he can't replace her biological father, but only asks to be able to be there for her.

Tsunade is like her mother, the only one besides her boys that knows the truth about her life. She's also from Japan. After hearing Sakura's story she was infuriated promising to beat the living shit out of her mother but calmed after being served some sake!

Inuyasha, her best friend, brother, and partner in crime, was pissed once he found out about her and his brother's relationship, but after reassuring him she still loved him too, he calmed down, but not before promising to kill Sesshomaru if he ever hurt her.

Miroku. That hentai is her perverted overly obsessed fan boy, and her best friend too. He was the most heartbroken about her relationship, but still tries to win her heart by groping her every chance he gets, which leaves his ass beaten each time.

Sesshomaru wasn't as close to Sakura as Inuyasha and Miroku were, but couldn't deny any further he was physically attracted to the Pinkette, which resulted in him confessing to her. His father new Sesshomaru doesn't know how to love, but hoped Sakura could open up his heart for the better. Still, even though Inu No Taisho was happy, he couldn't help but worry for Sakura...

**8 years later **

**PRESENT TIME:**

That was her life. She grew up into a beautiful woman, and as she waited back stage of her concert, she picked up a magazines and read out loud to Miroku,

_"Rosita! A true goddess, every man's desires, and every woman's envy! Truly a kind hearted woman! Many love that she treats her patients at the hospital with love and concern. Her voice is amazing and her new hot single "Booty Call" __**(A.N: I don't own the song) **__is favored by women everywhere."._

Sakura and Miroku laughed after reading the papers. It was true. Now 21 years old, she has long wavy silvery pink hair that reaches her lower back, a blemish free complexion and she grew into her large for head. She's thin, physically built, with extremely large breasts that rivals Tsunade's, and amazing long legs. She has her fathers name tattooed on her lower back and a rose in her left lower abdomen that makes her crescent moon on her right look even more beautiful. She is truly breath taking.

Not that she noticed how many heads she turns, which irritated her boys. She wasn't oblivious, no not at all. She knows she's beautiful, but she isn't conceited, and as she sat on the couch she can't help but chuckle at how oblivious the world can be. She doesn't care about the fame, or the fortune she made. She has plans and she's prepared to do what ever it takes o accomplish her goals. Miroku left to go announce her presence to the crowd as she mused she truly was a lucky woman. I wonder if she'll still think the same after her concert?

"Lady's and Gentleman Please welcome Rosita!" Miroku announced, making everyone cheer as Sakura walked to the front stage. "Hello everyone! I hope You enjoy my new hit single!" Sakura said then froze. She couldn't believe her eyes!She snapped out of her shock when Miroku handed her the microphone and she started to sing while watching sesshomaru flirt with some red eyed bimbo in the crowd.

Inner Sakura snapped! **"OH HELL NO! WHAT THE FUCK DOES SESSHY THINK HE'S DOING?!" **Sakura narrowed her eyes, that went unnoticed by everyone except Inu Papa and Inuyasha, and started singing, the whole time staring at the two that were near the back trying and failing to go unnoticed by her. She felt her heart break little by little until it shattered into a million unrecognizable pieces as she sang...

_"I like you Don't want to Marry you _

_I really wanna really wanna_

_ Do you A favor And let you know_

_That I really really really really_

Sakura watched as Sesshomaru let the bitch kiss his neck, the whole while being oblivious to her watching.

_Like you Don't want to Marry you_

_I really wanna really wanna_

_Do you A favor And let you know_

_That I really really really really_

She was getting Pist! How could he do this to her? 8 years! 8 fucken years of dating and he repays her with sucking face with that red eyed whore! She kept her cool and continued singing snd dsncing...

_I want to show you a magic trick_

_Yeah I promise it's sick_

_Like whoah oh oh oh_

_Every time gonna blow your mind_

_Just don't_

She caught Inu Papas eyes and signaled him to look back. When he turned he was seeing red. He was Pissed! He knew his son was up to something when he'll be right back. That two timing bastard! He was going to murder his son! Inuyasha also noticed what was going on and was also going to murder his brother for betraying Sakura, who he still loves romantically, but gave up due to her loving him as a brother.

_Just don't don't don't don't_

_Don't get attached when I call you up_

_Trying to get some ass like no no no no_

_Don't want a boyfriend Just want to get some_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I really want to get it on with you_

_And from the very second that I saw you_

_Knew you were gonna be my new booty call_

_And that's all (all)_

_I've been thinking about it all day long_

_Just don't go falling in love_

_Boy you down to be my new booty call_

_And that's all __Booty call_

By this time, Sesshomaru realized he was caught, not only by his brother and father, but by  
Sakura, and he was panicking! He really did love her, but a man has needs and the Pink haired beauty wasn't putting out.

_I like you Don't want to Marry you_

_I really wanna really wanna_

_Do you A favor And let you know_

_That I really really really really_

_I've got a dance move __You should know_

_I put on a show __Just come_

_(Come come come)_

Inner Sakura was listing of possible ways to kill the slut while Sakura tried to finish her song without major casualties.

_Booty call All alone?_

_You're my Number one_

_(One one one one)_

_I think you're nice But the time's not right_

_To try to be the only dude in my life_

_Don't want a boyfriend Just want to have fun_

_Yeah_

_I really want to get it on with you_

_And from the very second that I saw you_

_Knew you were gonna be my new booty call_

_And that's all (all)_

_I've been thinking about it all day long_

_Just don't go falling in love_

_Boy you down to be my new booty call_

_And that's all_

_Booty call That's all I want_

_Sorry_

_(Booty)_

_I want to play tic tac toe naked_

_In my parent's basement_

_Chemistry is like electric_

_Don't gotta be a detective_

_To see you and me got something ill_

_Yeah_

_I really want to get it on with you_

_And from the very second that I saw you_

_Knew you were gonna be my new booty call_

_And that's all (all)_

_I've been thinking about it all day long_

_Just don't go falling in love_

_Boy you down to be my new booty call_

_And that's all_

_Yeah_

_I really want to get it on with you_

_And from the very second that I saw you_

_Knew you were gonna be my new booty call_

_And that's all (all)_

_I've been thinking about it all day long_

_Just don't go falling in love_

_Boy you down to be my new booty call_

_And that's all Booty call_

_Booty_

As Sakura finished her song the crowd was going wild, but she had her eyes on the smirking red eyed whore that was clutching to her supposed boyfriend. She said her goodbyes to her fans and coolly made her way towards the back stage... the whole time helping inner plot revenge..

_**A.N**__: Uh oh! what is Sakura Planning? Who is the Red eyed whore? What's going to happen?!_

_Comment and Review_


	3. kissing her heart goodbye

_**A.N:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE EXTREME KEMON**_

Chapter 3: kissing her heart goodbye

_**With Sakura**_

As Sakura walked outside the building she wondered what she did wrong. They were happy weren't they? Why would he do this to her? Then like a slap to the face Inner Sakura harshly said**, "It' 'cuz you never put out! I fucken told you to jump his bones, but noooo. You just had to fucken stay a virgin!" **Sakura stopped in her tracks. Was that it? The reason Sesshomaru cheated on her was because she was sill pure? "What a load of shit!" The pinkette yelled at the empty parking lot.

After the concert finished, she was sought after by her boys, minus Sesshomaru, to see how she was. To their surprise she seemed fine. They thought she would have gone into a killing spree by now. Little did they know she was thinking just that.

Walking toward her red hummer, Sakura decided she's had enough self-pitying. 13 years ago she would have cried after realizing the man she loved betrayed her for god know how long, but the woman she is now refuses to shed a tear. Oh don't get her wrong. She's going to make him regret stomping on her heart, and the only reason he's still alive was because she could never cause such pain to her Inu Papa. Surely killing Sesshomaru would sadden Inuyasha too, right? Yes. His death was out of the question. Turning on the ignition, she smirked, while Inner Sakura laughed maniacally. She knows exactly what to do, and it would also shut her Inner up. She'll kill two birds with one very fucked up stone. She chuckled to herself, while thinking, "Watch out Sessh, Sakura's coming for you..."

_**With Sesshomaru**_

He was panicking. He never meant to hurt Sakura like that, but she wasn't fulfilling his needs, while Kagura, the red eyed whore, was. Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his father's home, while listening to his father and brother yell at him. He knows he fucked up! They don't have to keep making him feel like shit. He stopped pacing and sat on the couch, while trying to think how he will fix things. It's not the first time he's cheated, but it is the first time he's been caught.

He never broke up with Sakura, because even though she's still a virgin she was still a prize. She was the most desired woman and the only female that actually understood him. He lowered his head, hiding his face from his father, in shame. "What am I going to do?" he asked them. It wasn't every day the cold yet proud Sesshomaru asked for help. Inu No Taisho sighed. Yes he was angry, but he was still his son. He just hopes Sakura doesn't literally murder him. "What do you fucken mean? You fucked up! You don't deserve to fucken have her you ice fucker!" Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru shot his head up looking straight at his brother, and narrowed his eyes. "No one but me shall have her. I made a mistake that's all." He stated arrogantly.

Inu No Taisho has had enough. He may be his son, but Sakura was the daughter he never had! "That's enough! Sesshomaru you have dishonored not only her, but me as well. You cheated on her! That's not something easy to forgive, especially after 8 years of dating." Sessh flinched at his father tone," You stomped on her heart and ruined her trust on you. I'm sorry son, but we can't help you. Be a man and fix this yourself." Inu No Taisho grabbed Inuyasha by his ears and dragged him out to the kitchen, leaving a very sad and regretful Sesshomaru.

While he sat there contemplating his next move a picture on his left caught his attention. He stood and walked towards it. It was a picture of him and Sakura at the beach when she was 18 and he 22. He smiled, remembering all the fun times he had with her. Then frowned. That was when he began his one night stands. She told him she wanted to wait till she was ready, and he didn't want to be a 22 year old virgin. He shook his head and took out his phone. He was going to fix things. Maybe after he apologizes things will go back to normal... hat's wishful thinking...

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sakura was in drying herself from her shower when her phone rang. She stared at the caller ID for a few seconds before mustering enough courage to answer. "Hello" She congratulated herself on sounding calm. If Sesshomaru was surprised he didn't show it, "We need to talk" Was his simple reply. Inner Sakura was fuming! **"That's it?!'**_**We need to talk**__**'"**_ Inner mimicked him childishly. _**"He doesn't sound fucking remorseful?!"**_ Sakura couldn't help but agree with her inner. "Yes. We do. Come over." She didn't wait for his reply before hanging up. She went to set her 'plan' in action, while she waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. He, on the other hand, was stunned. She actually hung up on him after commanding him to go over. His pride wouldn't have any of it. He was set on going over and showing her who was alpha. At least, that was what he hoped.

**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON!**

Sesshomaru could hear the click of her heels as she walked towards the door. Whatever he was expecting, when she opened the door, was not a very seductive Sakura staring at him with lust. His breath hitched as he instantly hardened at the mere sight of her. He unfortunately was not prepared for a Taser to be jabbed in his gut. Brief flashes of black stiletto heels and an expensive Chanel perfume stabbed into his mind as he collapsed to the floor. Sakura grabbed him by the collar dragging him to her bedroom.

A swirl of pain and blurred vision greeted his return to the waking world. He could taste vomit, and blood from a split, swollen lip. It felt as though he was on a soft surface, like a bed. His wrists and ankles testified that he was tied down. He was panicking! "She wouldn't really kill me, right?" was all he could think before the visual details of his surroundings sorted themselves out, his conjectures about ties and a bed proved true.

"Sakura! I know you're there. Let's talk things out there no reason for all this." He tried to sound unaffected, but found it hard while being bound to a bed. She walked in from the living room, a smile on her face, a glass of wine in her hand. "You aren't in a position to suggest things. Your infidelity, which led to this predicament, is what we're here to talk about, no?" She inwardly smirked as his eyes widen.

He never saw this side of Sakura before. She wore a black tight, leather dress, it ended quite a bit above the knee, with black heels. He swallowed. His mouth suddenly went dry. He wanted her. Now! Her damn Chanel scent only helped to drive home her beauty. "Then I assume you intend to Punish me?" he asked hopefully. She laughed. It means she's got something she wants to do to him. The pinkette walked around the bed, to the left side, and brushed some of his silver hair from his forehead with her hand, to reveal a bruise, from falling down when tased by her. "Isn't that a nasty bump you have? I hope you don't mind the pain. I enjoyed using the Taser on you. In answer to your question, I intend to enjoy myself. I intend to enjoy you." she said seductively while licking the shell of his ear making him shutter with pleasure.

On the bedside table he could see her gun in its holster. She opened one of the drawers and removed one of those new plasti-knives. They can score steel plate. They cut flesh like butter. Sakura then proceeded to cut his clothing from his body, much to his pleasure. What she intended to do finally percolated through his pain fogged mind. He smirked. "Rape? Are you punishing me by raping me?" His hope evoked a frown from her. "But tell me one thing. Will you kill me afterwards?" he had to know. He wanted to make sure she wasn't really planning his death.

"Psychoanalyzing me won't work, Sesshy. I may kill you, or I may not. If it feels very, very good, I could let you live." She promised seductively making him gasp from the promised pleasure. Testing his bonds, he felt that the left bedpost, securing his left wrist, was somewhat loose. Sakura had finished cutting the clothes from him. She stood up and unzipped her leather dress, letting it fall to the floor. It was tough for him not to get a raging hard on at the sight of her nearly naked body, but he was trying, and failing to have some control over the situation. Taut, toned muscle revealed itself, dispelling any mystery of how she had carried him to the bed. She wasn't wearing a bra, or panties. Just a garter belt to hold up her stockings. As Sakura reached down to unhook one, he spoke, "Don't. I'll like it better if you leave them on. Please?"

She smirked at him. "You will call me master, and then perhaps I'll listen". Sesshomaru growled, but caved, he really wanted them on. "Please, Master" he spoke softly. Sakura was having fun dominating him while Inner passed out from a nose bleed. The Pinkette complied to his request and left the stockings on. The bed was long enough for her to kneel between his legs. She lowered her head to his cock, her hair cascading about his thighs and stomach.

As he stared at her he wondered how she could be so good at this. Wasn't she a virgin? He growled at the idea of any man touching what was his, but was soon brought out of his thoughts with what she did next.

Taking the head of his cock into her mouth, she caressed it with her tongue expertly. He gasped from pleasure. Never before has he felt this much pleasure before, and he was sure a stone cold corpse's limp prick would have stood at attention for her.

Satisfied with his reaction and his hardness, she left the bed to return to the table. Out of that same drawer came a little jar of lubricant. He was confused, surely -she- could get wet enough. Sakura chuckled at his confused expression and got back on the bed, straddling his thighs. She applied a thick coat of the lube to his thick cock. Then, one hand behind her, massaging her asshole, while the other hand supported her weight, she took him into her ass. She just sat right down and took the length of him inside her with one stroke.

She gasped at the pain, but was set on following her "Plan" through, so she ignored the pain and waited a few seconds for the pain to lessen. To Sesshomaru's surprise and great pleasure, his erection didn't shrink. If it could have gotten harder, it would have. He's always been an ass man, and having her fuck him through her ass was a dream come true!

Using the hand she'd used to aim his cock to her ass, she plunged a finger into her pussy. Then two fingers, then three. Her thumb buzzed her clit like an angry insect. She slid up, then down, up, then down, her short strokes insuring he didn't fall out. Driven by what he was feeling, by the warm, soft, tight walls of her ass around his cock, he began to thrust up to meet her strokes.

Her motion got faster. Her lips pulled back from clenched teeth. She shuddered, eyes fluttering, and threw herself forward, nails raking his chest, kissing him in the lips and biting his split lip, tasting his blood. He was in heaven. He's never fucked or been fucked as hard core as she was fucking him! "Don't worry dear, don't worry. Ohhhh, we're almost finished, almost." Sakura assured him. He had slipped out of her, but she didn't seem to care. Her concern was wholly for her own pleasure, not his.

She was stealing his pleasure from him, bit by bit. She knelt over his abdomen, one leg on either side of him, and slid a finger up her ass. Making his eyes widen. She was one freaky Virgin, and he loved it! "God... Master...Sakura!" He moaned as she pinched one of his nipples with her other hand and rubbed her pussy against him. She stopped, making him whimper, and looked him in the eyes. "Are you a good little pussy eater? Hm? Maybe if you eat me real good you can live." Sakura enjoyed her power. She wanted to show him exactly what he's losing. Seducing him and fucking his brains out is all part of her "Revenge". Once they finished she planned to dump him, but was going to milk him for all he's worth. After all, this was her first time, and she wants it to be amazing. Inner chuckled, but agreed.

Sesshomaru didn't like eating pussy, but decided he did want to eat her. He wanted to taste her virgin vagina. She moved, on her knees, towards his mouth. She took the bed's headboard in both hands, and kneeling in front of his tied-back arms, pushed her pussy into his face. The salty-sweet wetness of her stung his wounded lip, but he didn't mind. He loved her taste, and decided he found his new favorite dessert: Sakura's Pussy. He took one of her pussy lips between his teeth, gently nipping her. Sakura convulsed and moaned. She's never felt this much pleasure before!

His tongue took on a life of its own, tasting her, licking her. He went as deep in her as he could, licking, using his lips on hers. Her hips bucked against his face and her juices flowed freely down his chin, dripping onto his chest. "Ohhhh, Ohhhhhhhhhh, Yes, yes, yes, yes, so good..." Sakura moaned making him smirk. His tongue left, for the moment, the depths of her, to move its attentions to her clit.

At that change of targets, her hands moved from the headboard to his head, her fingers entwining in his soft silvery hair. He licked her clit, sucked it, and nibbled it. He flattened his upper lip against his teeth and rubbed her clit as he again tongued her insides. Almost a river of cum poured out of her. She shuddered, back arched, eyes closed and muttered. "I've, I've really never... Ohhhh... never knew... Mmmm... so good." Sesshomaru chuckled against her pussy making her moan louder from the vibration. She stopped, wanting back her control over him.

Sakura got up and moved back down between his legs. "My, my, your penis is still hard. I can't let that condition continue now can I?" She again straddled him, but this time a little farther back than before. She rose up over him, and with one hand guided herself onto his throbbing cock. Slowly she took him into her pussy, torturously inching herself down, breaking her virgin barrier, until finally, he was hilted inside her tight pussy. She refused to scream from the pain. She needed to seem in control. He moaned real loud! "Oh... Master! You feel so good! Ugh! So tight!"

After the pain lessened, Sakura ignored his moans, while slowly getting lost in her own pleasure, "Ah Sessh! You've been in my mouth... in my ass... I'll bet this feels better for you." Sakura was giving him the best fuck of his life and this position, to him, was indeed better. It was like her pussy was made to fit him. Her ass had been tight and her pussy too! So fucken tight!

She continued in long, slow strokes, absentmindedly playing with her clit and one of her overly large breasts. He felt a pressure building within him. His breathing quickened, and he pushed up to meet her down strokes. Sakura sensed he was going to cum and wasn't having any of that so she slowed. "Not yet... I-I... Ohhhh! I'm not ready... Not yet..." she refused to let him cum.

Even over his orgasm she maintained control, not letting him cum until she was finished. She leaned forward, over him, and while continuing to work her clit with one hand, used the other to pinch and twist his nipples and scratch his chest. She was barely moving on him, using a circular movement of her hips. He pulled on his bonds in time with her motions. He could feel the bedpost tied to his left wrist weakening, loosening.

Her nails ripped furrows in his flesh as her body straightened, back arched, shaking as he came inside of her, flooding her, matching her orgasm with his own. Sesshomaru stayed there motionless. That was the best mind blowing orgasm he's ever had.

Sakura laid on top of him with his cock still inside of her , and breathed hard, trying to get over her amazing orgasm. "Damn..." was all Sakura heard him muttered as she watched his eyes close, his body succumbing to sleep. Sakura chuckled. "Mission success" she thought, sliding off of her, now, ex-lover.

**LEMON ENDS**

She turned to look at the time, 4:00am; he arrived around 7pm, so that means they were at it for 9 hours. She laughed, "Not bad for a virgin, huh?" she asked Sesshomaru's sleeping body, as she stroked his cheek lovingly. She really did love him, but refused to be played with. Getting up, she went to shower and pack.

When Sesshomaru wakes up he won't find her. He'll only find a tape recorder of their late night activities from their first and last, love making. she tells him in the end, after he's fallen asleep, standing over his sleeping body, while caressing his silver hair, she looks straight at the camera and says,

_"Sessh, I have to say, I didn't figure you to be the type to enjoy being dominate"_ She chuckles at that, and continues, _"I__ leave you this tape as a fare well present, so you can always remember exactly who you lost.. I'm not your toy Sessh, and no, I won't cry, because you simply don't deserve my tears. I really did love you. This is why I willingly gave you my virginity, since it was what you were after… After tonight, every woman you sleep with won't satisfy you, because you'll be too busy imagining them as me. They won't compare to what "Your Master "did to you." _Sakura laughs at that while smirking, "_Consider yourself lucky to still be breathing. If you were anyone else I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You can thank your father for that, by the way. I'd never do anything to hurt him, and since your his son... well you get to live... Tonight, Sesshomaru, I kiss my heart goodbye. I don't hate you, and maybe one day in the near future I'll even forgive you, but not now. I hope you find love one day and please tell Inuyasha, Miroku__,__ and Inu Papa I love them. . I don't know when I'll see you again, but until then...Goodbye" _The Pinkette finishes the recording by blowing him a kiss, then the tape ends, and all he'll see is black.

After making sure she has a copy for herself, and placing his copy of the video near his head, Sakura walks away, without even a backward glance at the now untied sleeping Sesshomaru on her bed.

**A.N: **Damn if only every revenge were that pleasurable! Ha-ha! Anyways, finally in the next chapter I will write about Sakura going to Japan, where she meets the Akatsuki, while trying to find her father's murders!

Please _**COMMENT**_ and _**REVIEW **_


	4. Japan

_**A.N:**_ In this chapter, I hope it's not too confusing; I will not only talk about Sakura but also about the Akatsuki. If not in this chapter then, for sure, in the next. So I'm going to try and work it and see how it goes. If you have any suggestions please let me know, because this is my first time writing, so all the help I can get is much appreciated! 

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. I wish I did though lol**

Please _**Review**___and _**commen**_t: D

Chapter 4: Japan

_**With Sakura **_

As Sakura walked to the airport, 2 hours after leaving Sesshomaru in her apartment, she couldn't help but smirk. She was proud of her little stunt. Sure, she's heartbroken, but she decided that if after 8 years he still didn't know what he meant to her, then she was better off alone. "Cha! Speak for yourself cuz I have needs!" Inner hollered, while watching the sex video they recorded. Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Just shut up. I have given all my love to him, but what did I get in return? A broken heart. So stop your pestering and leave me alone" she scolded her inner self and continued inside the airport to buy a one way ticket to Japan.

She boarded her flight and recalled her conversation with her Inu Papa a few hours ago. "He was so sad…" Sakura sighed, "But I have to do this. There's no turning back now" She assured herself. "I hope Inuyasha and Miroku forgive me for leaving without them..." The pinkette closed her eyes, and let Inu No Taisho's word sink in.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura loaded her suitcase in her hummer and started the engine. As she sat in the driver's side she thought over her options. She, Inuyasha, and Miroku had planned, years ago, that they were going to join her when she decided to leave for Japan. At that time she was so happy, but now not so much. She wasn't expecting to be betrayed by her "EX". If she lets Inu and Miroku go with her she knew Sesshomaru would know where to find her, and that's the last thing she wanted. Mind made up she drove off to her Papa Taisho's mansion._

_**With Inu No Taisho**_

_He paced back and forth. It's 4:30am, but he just couldn't sleep. Sesshomaru hasn't arrived and he won't answer his phone. He tried calling Sakura but she had her cell off. He sighed, sitting down on his love seat. "I have a bad feeling…" he said to himself. He closed his eyes for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Who can that be at this hour?" he panicked, thinking it was the police to tell him his son was in an accident. As he opened the door, he saw it was Sakura. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled at her, while inviting her inside, but frowned when she said they needed to talk. "What's wrong?" he asked her seriously. She looked him in the eyes and told him, "I'm not good at this sort of thing, but I know you deserved to be told in person, and not by voicemail." Inu No Taisho felt his body go cold as she continued, "Saying goodbye to you is very difficult for me and ...I feel as if a part of me is being separated and going off to do something else." He let a tear fall as he realized what was happening. "I'm too used to relying on you and the boys for everything, but that has to stop tonight Papa Taisho." She looked him straight in the eyes and with resolve told him, "I'm leaving to Japan today. Alone. I was hoping you could tell they guys for me. You know they'll tag along if they knew. "She tried smiling but he knew it was forced. She was hurting just as much as he and it broke his heart._

_He hugged her tight. Afraid to let go because he knows afterwards he won't see her for a very long time. "Why do you keep going on like everything's okay?" He asked the pinkette in his arms. "It's okay to cry Sakura. I know you're hurting. But please don't say goodbye to me. You are as much my daughter as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are my sons. I love you, and if this is your decision then I understand." He looked at her with such sadness it broke her heart to know she's the reason he was so sad. "I'll talk to the guys, but please be careful. I want you to keep in touch or I'll let Inuyasha and Miroku hunt you down and force you back" he threatened. She just chuckled because she knew he meant it. After she left Inu No Taisho took out his Cell to make a call to his best friend, Tsunade._

**End Flashback**

**Authors POV:**

Sakura smiled and decided to get some sleep. She'd need to be well rested for when she arrives in Japan in a few hours. She was a bit nervous. This would be the first time in 13 years that she'd be going to Japan. She's excited to see Naruto and Sasuke again. Besides the fan mail she receives from them every year, she hardly knows what they been up to, except for the fact they both attend Konoha University, who is owned and run by Tsunade's husband, Jiraya Sanin, and that they miss her as much as she misses them.

Speaking of her manager and mother figure, Tsunade told her, after receiving a call from her that morning; she had taken care of her living arrangements. She also promised the Pinkette to help her with anything she needs while there in Japan, and had insisted that no matter what, she needed to remember she was still a celebrity, therefore she had to live up to her image. Tsunade wasn't naïve. She knew the Pinkette has killed and will kill again. She intended to avenge her father and find her sorry excuse for a mother, and Tsunade couldn't be prouder. In fact, she supports her 100%. Being raised by none other than her best friend, Inu No Taisho, she was sure that Sakura could handle herself, especially now that she's immortal. She had received a call from her old friend, early in the morning, and she promised to look out for her and keep him updated.

Sakura knew how her manger can be and decided that, yes; she needed to rest for whatever awaits her. So for the next 14 hours she slept.

**14 hours later In Japan**

_**Tsunade's POV**_

It was 8:00pm, and Tsunade was impatiently waiting for Sakura to arrive, while her perverted husband flirted with random women in the airport. She was about to beat the shit out of him, when someone yelled, "Tsunade!" both her and Jiraya turned to watch the pink beauty, as her husband refers to the pinkette, run and embrace the older woman. "Sakura! It's so good to see you, how was the flight?" she asked the shorter girl, while trying to ignore her drooling husband. "I slept through the whole flight, but I could use a shower" the pinkette laughed making Tsunade smiled fondly at her. She really did love her as her own daughter. She was about to comment, when Jiraya glomped Sakura making the young girl slap him yelling, "Hentai!" The blonde woman shook her head at her husband's stupidity. Of course he'd get slapped, this is the first time Sakura would be meeting Jiraya in person.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She just arrived and already she's being sexually assaulted by an old geezer. **"Cha! Show him what happens when you mess with us!"** Inner Sakura encouraged. The Pinkette was about to punch the white haired man, when Tsunade decided to help her foolish husband. "Sakura, I see you've met my husband Jiraya" the older woman said while pointing at the smiling man. Sakura gasped! "How can her manager be married to... to that thing?!" the pinkette rudely though to herself as her Inner chuckled. Tsunade must have guessed what she was thinking because she answered; "We grew up together and somehow fell in love" she clarified for the wide eyed girl. At that point Jiraya decided to wisely point out, "She just couldn't resist my sexy body" he chuckled, earning him another slap from his wife. "It's very nice to finally meet you "Rosita", I'm a big fan, of your work. I feel like I practically know you, with how much my beautiful wife talks about you." He winked at the girl making her blush, and Tsunade snort. "Ha! What a load of Bullshit! You DO know mostly everything about her, because you've been collecting her, Picture, magazines, CD's, Posters. Etc. for "inspiration" for your perverted novels." Tsunade corrected making the older man sweat drop at being discovered. It was true. Not only was he the owner of Konoha University, but he was also a very well-known author for adult novels, such as Ichi Ichi Paradise. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the two. "They really do make a good couple" she said happily to herself which wasn't missed by said couple.

As Sakura arrived at her new apartment, she couldn't help but sweat drop at how big it was. When Tsunade mentioned she had everything taken care of, she wasn't kidding. She bought her a 5 bedroom, 2 story apartment with a large living room and an equally large kitchen. She also took care of the groceries and furniture. Sakura gasped as she saw her new 90" Class Led Smart 3D TV and home theater system. Sakura was impressed at how well her manager knew her. "Damn…" she thought as she scanned her collections of movies and CD's. Tsunade knew how the Pinkette felt about maids so she didn't hire any. Sakura preferred to cook, clean, and do her own laundry, and as her manager, she obliged to her wishes. The Pinkette was speechless. She really wasn't expecting her closet to be supplied with clothes and shoes. Tsunade really out did herself. "Maybe I should do that concert she's been bugging me about, as a thank you." She thought out loud.

Before Tsunade and Jiraya left, they handed her some keys. They saw her confused expression so they explained, "It's a welcome back present from us" Jiraya announced smirking at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I know you don't like personal drivers so I thought you might enjoy your own ride" Tsunade smiled at Sakura's happy and excited expression. "It's a red hummer. An exact replica as the one you left in New York." Sakura literally jumped on the older woman yelling excitedly about how much she loves her. Making the couple laugh, and after promising to pick her up in 2 hours to have dinner, left to get ready. Sakura did the one thing she's been dying for, since being stuck in the plane… She went to take a long shower!

_**A.N: **__Well this chapter was a bit short, but it was necessary. I figured Sakura could meet Hidan at the restaurant; Tsunade and Jiraya are taking her too, where he'll be their waiter or something. I'm not sure but I'll work on it. I promise she'll meet all the Akatsuki in the next chapter though!___

_**Please COMMENT and REVIEW. I really enjoy reading everyone's opinions.**_


	5. The Encounter

_**A.N Finally Akatsuki will make their appearance lol Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I truly do enjoy reading all the comments First off I decided to start off with a description of them so everything could go off smoothly. Remember this is a Sesshomaru/Sakura and a Hidan/Sakura story, so there will be a Hidan POV.**_

The Akatsuki consist of a total of 11 people:

Hidan, a handsome, foul mouth Masochist that worships a god named Jashin. He has Silver hair and pink eyes. He's known to respect no one but himself.

Kakazu, a tall man with stich tattoos all over his body and an unhealthy obsession with money, has black hair and is always seen wearing a mask over his face to cover the scars on his mouth.

Kisame is the friendly one of the group. Ironically, he's the most intimidating one as well, with his blue skin and gills tattoos that make him look like a 6'9 shark.

Itachi, a good looking man with rich parents has black hair, onyx eyes, and is known as "The cold Prince" for his lack of interest in anything that isn't Akatsuki related.

Tobi is Itachi's younger cousin, who wears an eye patch to cover his left eye. He is the child man of their group. He is a big fan of the idol "Rosita". At first glance, he is easily mistaken as weak due to his child nature, but when provoked can be just as deadly, if not more, as the rest of his friends.

Madara is Tobi's older brother and a major playboy. He has long black hair and blessed with good looks, and thinks he is god's gift to women.

Zetsu is a green haired, black and white skinned Schizophrenic. He's known as white and black Zetsu. White Zetsu is kind and caring, while Black Zetsu is mean and cruel.

Deidara is one of the handsome art lovers of the group. He believes art should be a "BLAST" which explains his obsession with bombs and blowing things up. He has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and is usually mistaken as a woman at first glance.

Sasori is the other art lover. He believes art should be everlasting and is usually found making puppets in his spare time. He has red hair and grey eyes, and is also blessed with good looks.

Konan is their leader's younger sister. She has beautiful long blue hair with an Origami flower for decoration. She's kind hearted and prefers to stay away from trouble.

Pain is the Akatsuki leader. He is stern and dangerous when provoked. He has orange hair and silver eyes and is intimidating due to all the piercing he has. He also has a rare side to him which he only shows to his members, where he is kind and considerate.

_**Chapter 5: A Chance Meeting**_

A group of delinquents all live in a small, run down, three bedroom apartments. _**(A.N: Sure, with Itachi's money they could have gotten a bigger place, but the thing is they prefer not to depend on his father's money.)**_ This group of friends prefers to call themselves "The Akatsuki". They're not that bad, sure they kill, steal, kidnap, and blow up buildings…. But, Okay so they might seem bad, although, in their defense, they never do anything without good reasons.

This group is in a "War" against the Sound Gang. Why? Well you would hate them too if they were out doing horrendous deeds to the innocent. They are known for brutally murdering people including infants and kidnapping young children to "Purify", as they claim. Unfortunately, they are still running free since, somehow, there are never found guilty due to lack of proof. Some even suspect corruption within the law force.

After Sound made the mistake of trying and failing to kidnap Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, the feud between Sound and the Akatsuki began.

Apart from their Akatsuki dealings, they also have normal jobs, due to Kakazu's persuasion. The majority of them work in Pain's tattoo parlor, while Kisame, Hidan and Kakazu work in Kisame's mother's restaurant.

_**With Hidan**_

One of the members was laying on his bed, sulking, with a pillow over his head, debating whether to go to work or not. He was tired, and knew that his day was far from over. Growling angrily, Hidan slammed his fists on his mattress. Sooner or later he would have to get up or his best friend, Kakazu, will barge in his room ranting about losing money.

Not only was the silver haired man tired, but he was super pist. He had just found out that his girlfriend of the last few months, Karin, a red headed whore, had been cheating on him.

**~Flashback~**

Hidan went to Karin's place because he planned to surprise her with lunch. She hadn't been able to spend much time with him because of her "job" that she refused to tell him about, not that he cared, and he thought that she would enjoy this, which was strange since he isn't known for his "kindness". In fact, the only reason he was visiting her now was because he was extremely horny and wanted a quick and easy fuck.

Karin was a pretty little thing, not beautiful, but okay looking. She tried getting his attention for months, but due to his "career" **(A.N: The Akatsuki is what he's referring to)** he rejected her advances. Until one day, after annoying the crap out of him with her fake tears, he caved and went out with her.

He used his key to open her front door and walked inside. As he walked into the kitchen he looked around while asking himself, "Jashin sama. Wonder where the fuck that whore is." There seemed to be a noise coming from down the hall which perked his curiosity. Hidan started down the hall and heard loud moaning. "Oh! Suigetsu!" The Jashinist froze. "What the fuck?" he knew that voice. It was his bitch!

He opened the door to her bedroom. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. Karin was having sex with some random guy. He growled and yelled, "What the fuck is going on here you fucken slut?!" He may not love her, but that doesn't mean she was allowed to go fucking around behind his back, especially since she made sure people knew she was his girlfriend. Both occupants in the bed were startled and jumped, ceasing their actions.

Karin's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "H…Hidan! I can explain." She pleaded while trying to shove off the guy on top of her. "Explain? You're fucking another guy! What's there to fucken explain?!" He growled out seriously pissed at being made a fool. "Wasn't she supposed to be fucken tired from work?" he thought to himself for a moment, before widening his eyes, "You bitch! This is why you haven't had fucken time for me, isn't it?!" He demanded to know. Karin was panicking, while desperately trying to come up with a believable excuse.

He really didn't mind cheating, as long as he was the one doing it. He's never been in love so what's wrong with being a play boy? This is the reason why he didn't want a girlfriend, because women, in his opinion, can't be trusted. He should have stayed single and continued his one night stands.

Karin was panicking. Her boss will surely kill her if the silver haired Jashinist dumped her. She was told to gain his trust and use him to gather information for Orochimaru, the Sound gang's leader. She knew Hidan wasn't very smart, or so she thought, so maybe if she played her cards right he'd forgive her. "Please, Hidan kun. I-" The red headed whore tried and failed to sound seductive, before being interrupted by an enraged Jashinist. "Fucken save it. I don't want to fucken hear your pathetic excuses you bitch. You can fuck him all you want. I don't fucken care. We're fucken through you shitty ass whore." Hidan calmly stated, before turning to leave. "Baby, wait!" the girl cried desperately. Hidan glared at her. "Fuck no you bitch ass hoe! You can rot in hell for all I fucken care!" he spat.

"Well, could you leave? We were in the middle of something." the guy, Suigetsu, spat out arrogantly, clearly irritated with the interruption. The silver haired man growled at him. If he wasn't too angry he could have recognized the guy as a member of their rivaled gang. "Sure douchebag. Have fucken fun with your whore." before storming out of the room. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Kakazu would bitch at him for having to bail him out of jail, again, he would have sacrificed them to his Jashin Sama.

**~End Flashback~**

Eventually the rational side of him won as he headed out to work with Kisame and Kakazu. As they reached the restaurant, Kisame turned to look them in the eye stating, "You guys know the drill. While at work, no fighting or killing, Hidan" he said looking at the silver Jashinist, "and no stealing money from anyone, Kakazu" he muttered, while the stich tattooed man whined.

Entering the building, Hidan was instantly surrounded by women, as Kakazu and Kisame ignored him, making their way inside. "Fucken heathens…"the pink eyes man muttered shoving away the sea of fan girls.

_**With Sakura**_

The streets where dark and cold as Sakura, accompanied by Tsunade and Jiraya, walked towards the "Shark Paradise", an elegant restaurant, for dinner. All seemed calm as you could hear nothing but the wind as it carried the sounds of their heels. They could have taken the Pinkette's Hummer or Jiraya's corvette, but her companions insisted it was a nice night to walk. With a defeated sigh, she followed them.

Her hip length Silvery Pink hair was put up into a messy bun with a bow on the right side of her head. Her beautiful pale skin shone in the moon light, giving her that glass doll like effect. She wore a blue dressy sleeveless shirt, showing off her white creamy arms, and dark faded jeans with black high heels that made her legs seem longer and more enticing.

They continued on their way when Sakura spotted a group of 4 men up ahead. She could feel Tsunade stiffen at her left, while Jiraya muttered "Shit…" to himself. Just when they were about to pass them one of the men stepped in her way. "Well well, what do we have here?" asked the blond one, he held a sick smirk on his thin lips. "I'd say a nice piece of ass." stated the guy with brown hair as he joined the blonde near Sakura. Jiraya and Tsunade were being held back by the other 2. "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled for her, as she tried to break free from one of the men.

Sakura and Inner were fuming. **"Cha! Show them what happens when they mess with us?"** Inner was begging to fight. The pinkette made no dictions that she was scared she just gave a bored look and crossed her arms. Jiraya was trying to reach his wife, but was held back harshly. After a pointed look towards them from the pinkette, Tsunade and Jiraya calmed down. Tsunade knew that look. It meant the pinkette had everything under control. "Jiraya, shut up and watch" Tsunade told her husband. He was skeptical at first but agreed.

"Aww isn't that cute. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to walk the streets at night? Something bad could happen toy your fine ass." The man laughed at her, while running a finger up and down her arm. The rest of them joined in laughing. **"Mother?! What mother?!"** Inner fumed. The guy hit a nerve mentioning her so called mother.

Rolling her eyes Sakura was about to step around the blonde when she felt someone grab her arm, and then she was pulled firmly to his chest. Looking up, she found the other guy with the brown hair smiling at her. "Why don't you ditch grandma and grandpa over there" he said pointing towards a now, scowling Tsunade and Jiraya, "to come and have some fun with us huh?" he continued saying as he grabbed her ass.

Jiraya was angrily yelling at them to let her go, but Tsunade reassured him everything was okay, making the men around her laugh harder.

Sakura's brow twitched slightly but she smiled at the brown haired man. "I'm sorry but what I see as fun may seem cruel to you." she said, the guy holding her was confused but then felt something sharp go deep into his side.

Before he could register anything, he was on the ground clutching his side. Sakura backed away from him slightly to watch her work in progress. Jiraya couldn't believe his eyes! This small woman, his idol Rosita, just stabbed a man. He turned his disbelieving eyes towards his wife and sweat dropped. Tsunade was smirking cheering the girl on, obviously enjoying the show.

"Yo, Sakon what's wrong bro?" asked the blonde, poking him with his foot. The guy on the floor, Sakon, couldn't answer, his insides felt like they were on fire. The other men let go of Tsunade and Jiraya to run to his side. "Shit...Ukon...I'm. Dying...!" he spat out between wheezes towards the blonde. The rest of group turned with wide eyes to Sakura who stood there innocently with a twisted smirk on her beautiful face. "Well it seems our perceptions on fun are indeed different." she laughed out. She inwardly thanked her Inu Papa for teaching her to never leave home unprepared. This is why she always carries her "toys" with her. "You bitch! What the hell did you do to Sakon?" Ukon, the blonde, demanded while grabbing Sakura, she just laughed before answering.

"Don't worry I'm a doctor" she said with the straightest face she could muster, successfully making Tsunade laugh hard at the irony.

The pinkette saw the confused looks from the 3 men standing, and rolled her eyes exasperate. "Geez men with no sense of humor. How boring." The green eyed girl sighed before continuing, "If you must know, I injected him with a type of organ acid. It will slowly and painfully eat away at his insides until his body shuts down. Then he'll die. Slowly. Painfully." Sakura explained calmly, as she grabbed Ukon and twisted his arm behind his back. "You know, you're pretty cute. If you weren't about to die, I would have loved to take you back to my place to fuck your brains out" she told the blonde seductively as he struggled but couldn't break free from her inhuman strength.

"Ah! You Bitch! What the fuck are you?!" He cried out painfully. She could see the others start to move to help. Smiling she pushed the guy's arm upward easily breaking it, then dropped him on the ground and reached up towards her hair. She took out her hair accessory letting her, once pulled up hair, to cascade down like a pink waterfall. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" screeched Ukon painfully holding his broken arm, but before any of them could do anything she was holding what looked like a small clip. **(A.N Her bow that held her hair up)**

Smirking at the men seductively, she replied, in a low voice, "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just going to leave you with a little gift." Winking at them she threw the bow and walked away with a now free Tsunade and Jiraya, and as soon as they were at a safe distance from the men, the bow exploded letting out a pink toxic gas. Sakura chuckled along with an amused Tsunade and a nervous Jiraya.

They could hear their surprised gasps and loud screams. Sakura smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha, for my hair bow" She sang, laughing to herself. "You mean your bow did that?" asked a very impressed Tsunade. Sakura laughed and said "Yes, Inu decided I needed more protection, so he asked a friend of his to make me an exploding hair accessory. It lets out a toxic gas that will slowly kill anyone near a certain distance." Jiraya paled. "How can you be so calm about taking lives?" he questioned seriously.

Sakura stopped walking while turning towards the older man. "Because, it's either kill or be killed. I don't know about you but I enjoy living" she explained happily, but her sick smirked told him she enjoyed killing the men. He swallowed and promised to never get on her bad side.

They continued on toward the restaurant while listening to the painful screams, **"That's what your asses get for messing with us."** Inner yelled while Sakura agreed. Finally after what seemed like forever they arrived at the building called "Shark Paradise" where they were shown to their reserved seats.

After making it to their table, the trio had a small conversation, while waiting for their waiter. Jiraya finally calmed down as he studied the smiling pinkette. After being explained of Sakura's sad childhood he could relate to her since he, too, was abandon as a young child, but he was fortunate enough to be taken in by his best friend and now wife, Tsunade's, family.

As their waiter arrived, Sakura couldn't help but stare in amazement. The man was handsome, yes, but what caught her attention was his skin. It was blue! The doctor side of her demanded to know why, but the rational side didn't want to offend the tall man. She kept ogling him in excited wonder until he spoke.

**With Kisame**

"Hi there Jiraya!" greeted the blue man as he turned to see the two beauties "and ladies, welcome to "Shark Paradise", my mother's restaurant. I'll be your waiter this fine evening. So please tell me your heart's desire" He told them while laughing and winking at the pinkette making her blush. He was surprised. No girl ever blushed for him. He couldn't help but think she looked familiar. He feels as if he knows her from somewhere…

She was beautiful with her exotic pink hair and bright green eyes, but what made him catch his breath was her smile. It was a true smile not one of those fake ones he usually receives from beautiful women. He smiled sadly at her when he noticed she was staring at his skin. "She'll probably be like all the other women around here, and think I'm a freak." He thought sadly to himself.

"Kisame my boy! I had no idea you were working tonight." Jiraya announced succeeding in snapping the blue man out of his pity party. "Yea, me and the guys are here helping mom out again. Seems like when we're around, more people come" Kisame announced while chuckling. It was true. Hidan usually brought in women because of his good looks, and Kisame made the older people feel safe due to his intimidating appearance. They believed they were safe if the blue man was near. Kakazu did all the cooking, since he refused to take off his mask.

"I'm sure your mother appreciates your kindness, but now let's get to the important stuff" the blonde woman sarcastically announced. "Like what kind of sake do you serve, and how much will it cost?" she asked, succeeding in making them all laugh. Same old Tsunade.

**Normal POV**

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Tsunade, not that she wasn't interested in learning about his friends. **"Maybe they'll be rain bowed colored! Like red… or Purple!"** Inner succeeded in making Sakura even more curious about his friends, but after the fight with those strange men, she wanted sake. Lots and lots of sake. "Of course lady Tsunade. My apologies ma'am." After giving him their orders the Pinkette asked the question that has been bothering her since meeting him. "Umm... eto... Kisame kun," she started, succeeding in gaining his and the other two's attention.

She looked him straight in the eyes making the blue man blush from her intense stare. He was sure he knew what she was going to ask. Everyone always asked the same thing after meeting him. He sighed. "She really is the same as everyone else" he thought.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat nervously, making Jiraya chuckle, "Just ask him already, Sakura, that's what waiters are for" he assured her, petting her hand. Looking up she finally asked, "Eto… where is the ladies room" she said innocently making the three sweat drop. "She didn't ask about his skin?" they all thought. Shocked. "That's a first" Kisame muttered quietly to himself. Looking up at, who he now knows, Sakura, he answered with a genuine smile of his own, "Towards the back in the left." With that he assured them their order will be out in a moment as he watched the pinkette walk off.

_**With Sakura **_

Sakura exited the bathroom happily. She thought about Kisame and the possible reason for his blueness, when, all of the sudden, she bumped into a hard body bringing them both down on the floor. "Ouch" she muttered to herself before realizing she was lying on top of someone's well-built chest. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay? She asked while looking up, she almost regretted it. There, under her, was an extremely handsome man with silver hair, clutching his head as if in pain with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Sakura couldn't help but admire his pink orbs.

If she were any lesser woman she would have been drooling for him like her inner, but after dating a sex god like Sesshomaru, she was immune to his god like appearance.

**With Hidan**

This wasn't his night. He succeeded in escaping his crazy fan girls only to crash into something soft a few minutes later. Clutching his head in pain, he finally opened his eyes only to gasp in surprise. On top of him, was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, looking at him with her emerald eyes in… concern? "Well that's a fucken first" he thought to himself. He's used to being seen with hate, lust, fear and even distrust but not concern. His eyes soften as he watched the green eyed beauty.

He felt his heart beat fast, as if wanting to explode from his chest while his stomach was doing summer saults. Hidan panicked, he's never felt this way before. "What the fuck is wrong with me Jashin Sama?" he frantically pleaded to his god until realizing the woman on him had spoken.

"Ugh..." was his intelligent reply. Cursing himself for his nervousness in front of this Pink goddess, he watched her stand and offers him a hand. He widens his eyes at her kindness. If it were him he would have bitched them out, but as he stood he kept staring at the shorter woman, she reached just under his chin even with her high heels.

He admired her body approvingly before landing his sights on her extremely large breasts making him drool in appreciation. "Jashin sama. If this is a fucken dream I don't want to fucken wake up…" he meant to think, but accidentally said out loud.

**Normal POV**

Sakura was patiently waiting for the silver haired man to stop checking her out. If she was being completely honest with herself, she enjoyed that he found he desirable. **"He's so hot!"** her inner was having fangasms at the mere sight of him. Sakura sweat dropped at her antics until she heard, "Jashin sama. If this is a fucken dream I don't want to fucken wake up…" the Pinkette's interest was perked. "Who's Jashin Sama?" she asked as innocently as she could. Maybe if she played the "cute" card on him, he'll tell her.

Hidan was panicking. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but as he watched her big innocent eyes he felt his heart leap, and couldn't help but want to tell her. "Jashin Sama is my god… he's the god of death" he told her, while looking away. He was sure that the pink haired beauty would run away in fear, but as he turned to look at her, his eyes widen in surprise. She was smiling.

Sakura never heard of Jashin before, but didn't question him. There are a lot of things in this world that can't be explained, so she didn't doubt him. Hell, normal people would doubt that demons walk the world freely, but sure enough, they do. She smiled. "That's interesting. I've heard about death gods, but never knew they had names. Jashin. I'll remember that." She mused to herself as she winked at him making her way towards her table, but before she could leave he caught her wrist. "Hidan." He said to her. "Excuse me?" The pinkette wondered.

"My name is Hidan" he clarified. "What's yours" he asked her as he released her wrist. She smiled at him. "Jashin I fucken love her smile…" the Jashinist mused to himself. "Sakura." She told him. "I'll see you around Hidan kun" she told the blushing Jashinist. "Yeah…" he breathed out as she left to rejoin her two companions.

_**A.N: WOW! Hidan Kun never cursed when speaking with Sakura. I wonder what that means. Lol Well what do you think? I wasn't so sure how I was going to work this chapter, but it all worked itself out in the end. Let me know what you think ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Encounter Part 2

**A.N: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 6: The Encounter part 2**

**With the Akatsuki**

Soon after Sakura had left to her table, Hidan was confronted by Kakazu. It seemed they had and emergency. Their leader, Pein, had called to let them know the Sound gang was making a move.

Kisame was waiting for them by the door, as Hidan looked one last time to the laughing beauty that, literally, took his breath away. The blue man noticed him staring, "Don't even think about it man. Sakura is way out of your league" he commented making the Jashinist snort at him. Kakazu was curious to know who they were talking about, but just as he was going to ask, was distracted by his cell going off, again, it was Pein.

When they made it to their 3 bedroom apartment all of the current members were there with a grim expression. **"It's about fucken time you got here.** What took you so long?" Their green haired Zetsu asked. They all grunted and sat in their usual seats, waiting to hear what was wrong. "It has come to our attention that Sound is planning an attack in one of our neighborhoods," Pein started.

Looking at each of his men's faces, he could tell he had their full attention. "What they're after, we don't know, but what we do know is that the bastards are up to no good." Pein thought for a moment before mentioning that He, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Madara would be the ones to go, while the rest of them stay home awaiting further orders. "Tobi wants to go too! Tobi is a good boy!" The man child exclaimed happily. "No Tobi. I need you here to look after the apartment with me. Why don't you go listen to music, while I make dinner?" Konan offered.

Everyone present cringed when she mentioned cooking. They all loved her in a sisterly way, but the woman was a shitty cook. "Oh Tobi's going to listen to Rosita's new album! Tobi loves Rosita!" He exclaimed while running to his room. "Who the hell is Rosita?" Kakazu asked, while Itachi explained, "It's his favorite idol. She seems to be pretty popular and Tobi is a big fan of hers." With that said, they left.

**With Sakura**

Finally after what seemed like forever she arrived at her apartment at 1am. Tsunade refused to walk which led to them taking a taxi instead. After making it to her living room, Sakura let out a happy sigh. She recalled her experience from the restaurant with a mischievous smile. "Hmm I wouldn't mind seeing Kisame or Hidan again…" she said while chuckling to herself. Walking up stairs, she noted with excitement that Jiraya had installed a security system. After taking a few minutes to install her personal touch, a toxic gas that will go off with a press of a button, she left towards her room.

Dumping her purse and heels on the floor of her bedroom, she started to undress herself on the way to her bathroom. On the way, she stopped to check her Cell phone. She had forgotten it at home when she left with her manger and her husband.

Seeing as she had 3 messages she let them play on speaker as she got ready for her shower.

Beep!

_"Sakura you bitch! You fucken pixie whore! How dare you fucken leave when I'm asleep. We were supposed to go together! Fuck! You fucken promised Sakura! Now I'm stuck dealing with a crying Miroku and a sulking Sesshomaru. Where the fucks are you?! I swear to god you Pixie whore, if you don't call me back I'll hunt you down and fucken make you regret you ever left me behind!_

_ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE SAKURA!" _

"Well Inuyasha seems happy, doesn't he?" she smiled to herself. Shrugging her shoulders she'd have to remind herself to call him tomorrow. Sighing Sakura let the next message play.

Beep!

_"Sakura! My fair maiden! How could you do this to me? I miss you so much! Why couldn't you have taken me with you, my love? We could have left Inuyasha and eloped together! Sakura! My love! Please call me back, I'm dying to hear you lovely voice!"_

Kagome wanted to laugh at Miroku's pleading; she really did miss her boys.

She had everything she needed for her shower when she noticed the last message was from her ex, Sesshomaru. Rolling her eyes she decided to just jump in the shower and let the last message play.

"Why the hell is he calling me?" she thought to herself as she stepped into the warm shower, while listening to his message.

_"Damn it Sakura! Why did you leave? Sigh. I'm sorry for what I did, but you can't just fuck me and then disappear! Do you have any idea how surprised I was to wake up naked on an empty bed? By the way, I found the video Sakura. How fucken mature of you to record such an intimate moment… Dammit just answer the phone! Fine have it your way, I'll find you Sak's, and when I do, I'm dragging you back home with me... "_

With that he ended the message, she laughed slightly. A small smile spread on her lips as she lay on her bed recalling their "intimate" video. Not really wanting to go to sleep she pondered if she should watch it, but she had work in the morning, thanks to Tsunade, so she'd just have to force her body to sleep.

Right after she snuggled into her warm blankets and clapped the lights off, She heard gun shots outside her apartment. "Ugh what the hell!?" she muttered. Kicking the covers off, Sakura stomped all the way outside her apartment in only her short black boy shorts and matching sports bra after hiding her hand gun in between her breasts.

By the time she got outside all she heard were gun shots and screams, crouching down she looked around the corner. She could see her neighbors peeking from their windows, while others tried driving away. She turned towards where the sounds of guns were.

There looked to be an all-out mob war going on in her neighborhood. Looking at her surrounding to make sure no innocent by stander was in harm's way, Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, before focusing her attention to the seen in front of her.

What she saw made her growl in anger; some of the men were wearing bandanas with a musical note attached! The same kind her parent's murderers wore! **"What the fuck?! It's them Sakura! Look at their bandanna!"** Inner Sakura hollered. "What the hell's going on!?" she couldn't finish the thought as she was forcefully pulled off the ground.

Turning to see who the hell grabbed her; she saw the owner of the hand was a male, maybe around 24 or 25. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. She also noticed he had long black hair that was lose, and his eyes were a soft red. She was snapped out of her trance by the man's voice. "What are you doing out?" he asked concerned, while discretely admiring her half naked state. He leered on her curves longer than necessary. "Damn, this is one fine chick" he secretly thought. "What?" she looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?" he clarified, she sighed and removed his grip on her arms.

"I live near here" she answered while pointing at her apartment. "What I want to know is what the hell is going on." she said sternly, just when he was about to answer, he saw her jump to the right, avoiding a bullet that went flying by her head and into his shoulder. He fell to the floor in pain, "How did you do that?" he managed to ask, through the pain, clutching his shoulder.

She was confused for a moment but quickly recovered as the man now needed her help. "I have fast reflexes, but that's not important. Are you ok...? Mr.?" she asked while dropping to the floor next to him **"Of course he's not okay! Don't you see the gun wound?!"** Inner asked frantically.

He gave a small smile. "The name's Madara, love." he stated, Sakura gave a shallow smile back. Before she could examine him she was lifted off the ground, again. "What the hell is up with you fuckers and carrying me?! Put me the fuck down!" she yelled angrily, the man holding her just laughed and kicked Madara on his wound. The pinkette struggled more on the man's shoulder, but stopped when she felt him spank her ass. She gasped, narrowing her eyes in anger.** "Oh no he didn't" **Inner said, snapping her fingers in a sassy way.

"Settle down bitch." he said sternly while still kicking poor Madara. "How dare you!" she screamed again but only this time she struck his shoulder, hard, with her elbow, hearing a satisfying _**CRACK**_.

The man dropped her and grabbed his now broken shoulder. "What the fuck bitch you-" everything started going fuzzy for him, and soon he man hit the floor. Sakura smiled slightly. She had pressed his pressure point, knocking him out, and made her way to the wounded Madara, who was staring at her with what seemed to be amazement.

Crawling to his side she checked his shoulder, her doctor side kicking in. It was pretty bad but nothing she couldn't fix. "Ok look, we have to get you out of here and inside my apartment." she said while trying to help him to his feet. Madara just shook his head and leaned on to her, a bit too much, for support, she seemed a lot stronger, to him, than your average maiden. "What a woman…" he thought to himself feeling her soft breast on his side.

They made it to her front yard without being noticed but they still had to make it to her front door, and of course, lady luck was not on their side, as they were now being surrounded by men that wore that damn musical note.

"Found you scum." said one man, Madara chuckled. "Hey there fellas, how's it hanging." he joked but cringed when they aimed their guns toward him and the Pinkette. "Wait! Can't you see I'm in the company of this lovely young woman?" he quickly stated bringing unwanted attention towards Sakura. She sweat dropped, "Well how gentlemanly of you?" she muttered sarcastically while glaring at the wounded stranger.

He chuckled and smiled at her charmingly, ignoring her death glare, "She's got nothing to do with this so just let her go ok, and you can have me." he sternly said, trying to play the pink haired girl's knight in shining armor, while thinking, "_Or leave me in the arms of this sexy vixen, so we can have hot passionate sex"_ he was mentally drooling.

Sakura was slightly moved by his action. Well, only slightly. She didn't miss his perverted gaze on her chest. The men surrounding them leered at her half naked state, with a perverted grin. "We're sorry to say we can't leave any witnesses, so either we kill her or her fine ass is coming with us." said a man as they all wolf whistled at her; Sakura could feel a very large vein growing on the back of her head. She knew coming out in her boy shorts and sports bra wasn't very smart, but her body was trained to act in auto-pilot when there's possible danger.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Look, how about you all shut the fuck up and listen" she demanded, earning their startled attention. "I'm not going anywhere with you sick sons of bitches." She told them coldly before continuing, "and I'm not going to be killed by a bunch of worthless scums, but I am going to take this man to the hospital." Sakura said with a bored tone as she secured Madara to her left, she was really not in the mood for this bullshit. The men all laughed at her, further enraging her.

"Well sweetness, if you're not willingly going to come, then we got to shoot that pretty little head of yours…" the man laughed more, by now Sakura was fully pissed. "Mother fucker! You messed with the wrong fucken bitch!" She let go of the wounded man to reach for the gun hidden in her large breast and shot him in the head, easily killing him. Everyone was stunned into silences, including a wide eyed Madara as they stared at the dead man.

With a satisfied smirk she told the rest, "Now the fun begins…", but before she could start, they were surrounded by a group of men dressed in similar cloaks as Madara. "Looks like the party started without us, yeah?" one of the newcomers said. "It's about time, you know how much I hate waiting" another one of them said. "Shut up and shoot!" the third man yelled. Soon, everyone had their guns out shooting at each other.

Sakura was about to react, when she saw something fly in front of her, but before they could reach them, she quickly moved Madara and herself, as more bullets went flying by her head. It looked like she was part of the Matrix with the way she dodged things before it even happened.

She was about to kill a man, when the sound of bullets hit the ground behind her. Looking up, she saw a silver haired man had beaten her to the kill. "Madara are you fucken alright?" he asked in a gruff voice, Madara smirked and leaned a little more on Sakura. Enjoying her warmth. She was about to shove him off of her, when she noticed his skin was paler than normal. "I've got to get him inside." She thought.

"Yeah Hidan. I'm good." The silver haired man smiled. Finally, he noticed the woman holding his friend. His eyes widen in recognition. "Hey man she's cool; she was even trying to treat me." Madara stated, mistaken Hidan's widen eyes for panic. The Jashinist nodded, still staring at his pink haired goddess.

Sakura, ignorant to his stares, stated "Ok… Well I need to get him to the hospital and-" she was rudely cut off. "No hospitals, there's no way we can afford to be caught by the cops right now." An orange haired man, full of piercings stated, as he walked towards them.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his tone, still in her doctor mode. "My apartment is practically a hospital. I'm a doctor, so I have everything needed. Trust me I know what I'm doing." She said matter-of-faculty. Hidan's eyes widen, "She's a fucken doctor?" he thought quietly to himself as he and the orange haired man followed her inside her apartment, leaving the rest of their friends to fend off their enemies.

"If I were you, I would tell anyone that came with you, to come inside fast, because I'm about to put this place on lock down." she said calmly, while walking toward the security system that Jiraya installed. The three men looked at her as the pierced man sent out the call.

Now, they started hearing less and less gun shots as they entered her huge Living room. When they stepped inside, she peeked outside her window and was met with a bunch of bloody and dying men. Sakura sighed. Placing Madara in her black leather couch, she went upstairs stairs. "Stay here." The Pinkette ordered "and try not to bleed on my couch" she stated, as the rest of the men filled out her living room.

A total of 5 handsome strangers were now relaxing in her luxury apartment. "Can we trust this chick, yeah?" a blonde man with blue eyes asked. "We don't really have a choice" a red head answered, relaxing more on the comfy sofa. "I think we can trust her, I mean, she did offer to help fix my arm" Madara happily told them, while trying not to bleed on the couch. "We'll wait and see." The orange haired man simply said. "Keep your panties fucken on." The Jashinist said to the talking men, as he sat by Madara and waited, very impatiently might I add.

Only after 5 minutes of waiting did they hear a warning alarm go off. "What the fuck is that?!" Hidan asked, while covering his ears from the loud alarm. "It seems my pink haired angel owns a security system." Madara said weekly. The Jashinist and the rest of the men jumped as Sakura turned on the 90" flat screen. "Watch" she told them with an evil smirk, before walking out again.

They were surprised but complied. Looking closely they could see many different angles from outside the apartment on the screen. "Fuck… what is this chick?" Sasori said impressed, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Shut up and watch, yeah" Deidara scolded. They could see some of the Sound gang members trying to get inside the apartment. The alarm kept going for a couple more minutes before stopping. They didn't know how to react when they saw almost 17of their enemies drop dead outside. Making the rest of them run away, tails between their legs.

Pein and his gang never took their eyes off the screen; they just watched their enemies get taken out one by one by some kind of pink toxic gas. What happened next just seemed surreal. They saw how their bodies seemed to melt until not even there corpse was left. If the cops were to come right now they would find no evidence that there was a gang war a few minutes ago. Very impressive. "Zetsu would love this…" Sasori whispered. They all nodded.

Hidan turned to see Sakura re-entering the living room. Sasori and Deidara fell into whispers about her being hot and that she looked familiar. The pierced man stood and his men stopped talking as he walked over to Sakura. "Ok. You have 5 seconds to explain yourself and tell me who the hell you are." he stated, she turned obviously pissed at his tone.

This man clearly didn't realize she just saved his life. Eyes narrowed she answered, "First off, you're fucken welcome. I just saved your ass and let you in my home, so you can save your fucken attitude for someone who gives a fuck" she told the man coldly, making everyone gasp in surprise. No one's ever talked to Pein that way, not even his younger sister.

All her anger vanished as she landed her eyes on a familiar Jashinist. "Hey, you're the guy from the restaurant. Hidan the Jashinist" she ignored Pein's angry expression to stare at the silver haired man.

He smirked at the object of his affection, "Yeah, and you're still sexy, Sakura. Nice seeing you again." she blushed at his compliment. Everyone was shocked! Hidan didn't curse when speaking to their Pink haired savior. "What the hell yeah?! You two know each other?" Deidara exclaimed, obviously annoyed that Hidan met her first. "You didn't curse? How is that possible?" The red head asked in awe. Hidan shrugged his shoulders at him. For some strange reason, he couldn't stand the idea of speaking towards her that way. Anyone else, yes, but not her. His eyes soften as he looked longingly at the Pinkette.

Sakura turned to look at the men before her. They really were a handsome bunch. **"Our own reverse harem!"** Her inner was in hottie heaven. Sakura ignored her to face the men "Okay so who the hell are you guys anyway?" she calmly asked, while walking towards Madara, like if it were a normal thing to have armed gang member in her house.

They all sweat dropped as they introduced themselves. "I'm Deidara, Yeah! It's nice to meet you, un" the blonde stated. "I'm Sasori. Thank you for your help doll face" the red head introduced with a wink, making Hidan growl with jealousy. "You know me, love. I'm your knight in shining armor." Madara tried sounding sexy. It would have worked, too, if it weren't for all the blood he was losing.

Sakura turned to the pierced man waiting for him to introduce himself. He stared at her for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "I am Pein." Was all he said. She rolled her eyes at him. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?" she asked her inner self. **"Hell yeah! He has a god complex like Sesshomaru!"** was her answer. "You know, you remind me of someone I know" Sakura told him, before giving him a sexy smile that made all the men present, blush.

Slowly she walked a little closer to him. Hidan stood up from his seat, not liking what was happening in front of him.

Pein could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, instantly giving him a hard on. He cursed his lack of control as he stared at the woman, her eyes never leaving his. For some reason, something in him told him not to mess with this beautiful Pinkette, but being himself he wasn't one to back down.

Sakura closed the gap between them by placing a small kiss on his cheek; all his men froze including Pein. She pulled back slightly to whisper in his ear "The name is Haruno Sakura." she said seductively, making him shudder with pleasure. She moved away from him as he glared at her which in turn got him a smirk in reply.

**With Pein**

The orange haired man was glaring at Sakura form across the room, if only looks could kill then the Pinkette would be dead. Madara, Sasori, and Deidara were trying to stifle their laugh, while looking at the glaring war that was going on in front of them.

All the men in the Akatsuki knew their leader could not stand not being in control. Especially when a short, beautiful, pink haired doctor was giving them orders.

Sakura was now done working on Madara's shoulder. She moved on down to the rest of the gang who needed her care. Pein noticed his men seemed to relax a bit after the Pinkette finished patching them up. It didn't take long for her to finish with everyone and told them to go lay down in the spare bedrooms to rest. Deidara and Sasori hesitated, but after a reassuring nod from their leader, they did as told.

Now, it was just Sakura, Pein, Madara and a jealous looking Hidan that were left in the living room. Pein was still trying to melt her head with his eyes but it was no use. The green eyed beauty sighed and turned to face him. "Why the hell do you keep staring at me for Pierce?" she questioned in a tired tone. Pein's left eyebrow twitched at his new nickname. "Pierce? I'm not Pierce so refrain from calling me that, and if you're done annoying me we have some things we need to discuss." he stated sternly, you could tell by the venom in his voice that he meant business.

**With Sakura**

Sakura smiled. She loved how easily it was to rile him up. She turned slightly from him in an innocently way, "I'm sorry Pierce but I'm tired, so I guess you'll just have to deal with your problem on your own. Your men can rest here but after they've had enough rest I want all of you out of my apartment ok?" she said, yawning, while looking over her shoulder at him and his slightly shocked expression along with Hidan and Madara's. "Wait. You're just going to let 5 strangers sleep in your apartment?" Pein asked suspiciously.

Sakura looked at him for a few seconds. "Yes." Was her simple reply. "Don't get me wrong, if you try anything funny I won't think twice about killing you." She easily threatened. "As you've seen, I have no qualms about taking lives." She chuckled at his paled face. He knew, after seeing what happened to the Sound gang, that she was serious. "Wait." Madara stopped her. "You look familiar. Why is that?" he questioned. The three men looked at her expectantly.

She knew what he meant, but decided it would be fun to mess with their heads. "Oh I don't know" she began innocently. "It could be that I'm a psychotic serial killer that gets off on seducing strange men, only to bring them home and murder them, after fucking their brains out. I might even wait till their asleep to slice their dicks off for souvenirs" She joked. "Hmm yes, guess you'll just have to find out" she smirked evilly. They looked at her with scared, wide eyes. Apparently they took her joke seriously, except for Hidan who said, "Damn that's hot…." He moaned, imaging her fucking him.

Chuckling at their disbelieving eyes, she walked out, purposely swaying her hips sexily, knowing they were staring at her back side. Before leaving, she turned towards Hidan with a seductive smirk, "Sweet dreams" and with a wink she disappeared.

**With Hidan**

He watched her leave as the other two occupants talked about her. "Do you think she was serious?" asked a now nervous Madara. "We can't be too sure…" Pein commented wearily. Hidan chuckled. "How can they be fucken scared of this bitch? She's his fucken Angel of death." He thought to himself.

At first, he was skeptical about perusing her, when he met her at the restaurant. He was sure that a woman like her wouldn't want anything to do with a killer like him. Now though, he knew his Jashin Sama was sending him a sign that she was meant to be his. Why else would they have run in to each other again tonight? "Coincidence? I don't fucking think so." He accidentally said out loud, making Pein and Madara look at him like he grew a second head.

"Hidan" he heard his leader address him. "Tell me everything you know about Sakura. She could be a possible threat to us if we know nothing about her." He explained. Hidan scoffed. "Threat? She fucken saved our asses! If it weren't for this bitch we would have fucken been out there with those douches when she killed them!" he was appalled. Leader or not, he wasn't going to stand by and listen to Pein accuse her of being an enemy.

Madara looked at him, "Why don't you curse when speaking to her?" he asked. The Jashinist stuttered. He wasn't expecting to be asked that all of the sudden. With a defeated sigh he explained, "I don't fucken know. Something about that bitch prevents me of cussing to her…. Fuck! It sucks balls, but I can't fucken explain it to you assholes." He nicely said. **(A.N: LOL)**

**With Pein and Madara**

Pein and Madara were speechless, as they stared at their foul moth friend. He didn't know it, but he has fallen in love with the beautiful pink haired woman. Not that they blamed him. She was very easy on the eyes.

Madara didn't know what to think. Hidan has always been a playboy, like himself, and never cared about anyone besides himself. Not even when he dated that red headed whore, Karin, did he stop cursing. He shuttered, when he thought about Karin. "Yes. Hidan was definitely whipped" he thought.

Pein stared at the silver haired man. Being the leader of the Akatsuki, he prided himself in knowing his members better than they know themselves. He could tell the Jashinist was confused about his feelings, but it was obvious he was in love. He sighed sadly. When he met Sakura, he too, thought she was an Angel sent from heaven.

She's the first and only person to speak to him without fear. To tease him about his piercings. He liked that she was deadly and seductive. Pein just couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Though, now that he's sitting here, staring at the Jashinist, he knew he wouldn't be able to pursue her romantically. He just couldn't and wouldn't do that to Hidan. "The poor boy was obviously too whipped." He sighed sadly.

**With Sakura**

Sakura made her way back up to her room, looking at her clock on the wall, she sighed, 4:34 am. "That's just great, all because there was an all-out gang war in my neighborhood." she rolled her eyes. "I just fucken moved here and this is how I'm welcomed home" she pondered to herself. "First, I had to kill those 4 men from earlier, when heading to dinner. Oh how fun was that." She sarcastically said. "Then I'm being shot at by some fucken gangsters…." She pondered at that. **"But did you see how Hidan looked? He was fucken H.O.T!"** her inner drooled, while hugging a chibi Hidan plushie. Sakura ignored her and asked, "Inner. Did you notice the bandannas the other gang was wearing?" as she fell on her bed. **"You mean before you melted them with the toxic gas?"** she chuckled. **"Yeah. I did. It was the same as the men who killed our father, wasn't it?"** Inner asked in a monotone voice. Sakura sighed; she was doing that a lot lately. "Yes. I wonder who they are…. If I could just get close enough to gather information… maybe I'll be able to find out who killed him…" she mused. **"Then we'll fucken Massacre the bastards in a slow and painful way! We'll make them plea for mercy that will never come"** Inner Sakura angrily proclaimed. With all that said, the Pinkette decided to get some rest. In 4 hours she'd talk to Tsunade about her plans. Maybe she'd know who the men were, with that she let sleep claim her.

… *****DREAM SEQUENCE***** ..…

_Everything was dark; she could feel the cold wind on her arms. Screams and Gunshots was all she could hear. There're people laughing, but she can't see who they are._

_"__**Where am I?"**__ she asked, but no one answered._

_She hears loud screaming, it sounded so familiar to her. Then, she froze in her spot, "it sounds too familiar" She said wearily as she turned toward the sound. What she saw made her gasp in horror! Her father was being badly beaten! She sees her 8 year old self crying, while clutching a bouquet of roses, well hidden in the dark._

"_**No! Don't hurt him!"**__ Older Sakura yells, but no one hears her._

_Her child self-kept crying, while the men laughed. Then, the screaming gets louder, without even thinking she runs towards her father. When she gets there she sees the 4 men laughing maniacally, while talking to her father._

_She still couldn't see their faces, but as she stared, she could see their eyes! One man, kicking her father, had dark psychotic red eyes, while another had light silver! The man next to him had a dull blue. The shorter one had a softer shade of red, almost pink._

_She felt the tears spilling out of her eyes as she pulls her father towards her. Trying to shield him from the men's attacks. __"That'sss what you fucken get for messsssing with Ssssou-…"__ she heard one of the men hiss like a snake, before he was cut off by her father's loud screaming. __"Someone please help me!"__ her father screamed._

_Sakura closed her eyes tight; knowing what was going to happen next._

_Before anything could happen, everything went quiet. Sakura looked up to see the 4 men frozen, as time stopped for everyone but her. She looked down when she felt a soft caress on her cheek. __**"My little Rosita. You've blossomed in to such a beautiful flower… just like I knew you would."**__ Her father sadly smiled at her. Sakura gasped! Looking at him shocked! Her father…. Her father! He was talking to her!_

"_**Da...Daddy!"**__ she cried on to his shoulder. __**"I'm so sorry daddy! I wasn't strong enough… I... I couldn't save you!"**__ her father hugged her tight, rocking her back and forth. __**"It's not your fault."**__ He cooed. __**"Do you know… even though I'm gone…"**__ he pointed to her heart, __**"I still live in here, within you."**__ He smiled sadly. __**"I've been with you this whole time, watching you grow…"**__ he looked away __**"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the horror you've experienced… but I want you to know you have made me so proud!"**_

_Sakura looked at her father's eyes as he continued, __**"Listen to what I'm about to tell you, my little cherry blossom, for I'm running out of time."**__ He sighed wearily. He really didn't want his daughter to be in any danger, but knew she needed to be told. __**"These men that killed me… they're pure evil. I tried stopping them alone, but I was found out."**_

_He looked her straight in the eye as he warned her, __**"Beware the fury of a patient man, my dear, for he will strike when you least expect him"**_

_She was confused. __**"What do you mean daddy… I.. I don't understand!"**__ she cried. He shook his head, reassuring her everything will be okay, _

"_**Keep your eyes open, Rosita. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because sooner than you think, you'll find the answers that you seek."**__ He hugged her tightly. That's all he could tell her, but he knew she'll figure out the hidden meaning to his words._

"_**Why are you speaking in riddles daddy! Please, I'm so confused! Who are these people, why did they come after you!? Please tell me daddy!"**__ Sakura cried harder. He smiled at his daughter, as he cooed at her. Sakura listened as he told her that he loved her over and over again.  
__**"Goodbye..."**__ he whispered._

"_**Goodbye?"**__ she asked, until she heard 2 gunshots go off. _

_Bang! Bang!_

_She sat crying next to her father's limp body, rocking his head in her hands. She was stricken with shock, Twice, now, that she's witnessed her father be killed. Twice, now, that she couldn't do anything but watch it happen. Right before she could say anything, she saw a bullet fly through her head._

….…. *****END DREAM SEQUENCE*****….….

Sakura's body jerked forward as she awoke in a sweat, tears streaming down her face. She quickly went to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She kept having that dream frequently, but she couldn't understand why? Why now of all times did she have to remember? What exactly was her father trying to tell her? Sighing, after she brushed her teeth and wiped her face she walked towards her bedroom, when she felt eyes on her.

_**A.N Okay so this chapter is done! I won't be posting anymore chapters until I get more **_

_**Comments and Reviews**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unraveled life

**A.N: This chapter is dedicated to Daisukidesu! Thank You for the reviews I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I don't Own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 7: Unraveled life**

She reacted on instinct and kicked the intruder, sending him flying towards the wall. "Ouch! What the hell, yeah?!" she heard the intruder yell. Looking up, she saw it was Deidara that was across from her getting up. "Wait! What the hell is he doing up here?" she asked herself. Looking at him suspiciously, "How the hell did you get in here? You need a key to open my room from the outside" she stated while looking in her closet for clothes. He just sent a glare her way.

Pein, Hidan and Sasori ran in to Sakura's bedroom to find a scowling Deidara and an annoyed Pinkette. "What the fuck are you doing in here" Hidan asked the blonde, while staring at Sakura's ass. Deidara got up, dusting off the dust from his cargo pants and muscle shirt. Sakura was already standing with her chosen clothes in her arm, beginning to get dressed, and glaring back at the intruders who ogled her body lustfully. She rolled her eyes at them. "That's what I want to know!" She told the Jashinist**. "Wait, did he just cuss? Damn! He sounded so sexy!"** Inner drooled. "Well what the hell are you doing up here?" she said sternly to them, ignoring her inner's comment. Deidara just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Calm down. Yeah. I-"

"Calm down? You barge in to my room uninvited and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down?" she spat at him through clenched teeth. Deidara paled and ran to hide behind Sasori who rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Pein decided to intervene. "Stop your bickering. I want you to tell us exactly who and what you are." he demanded. Everyone looked at her expectantly, except Madara who was still down stairs. She smiled at him slightly amused at his demand. "And why should I tell you anything? You might try and attack me for all I know" she faked gasped.

Now dressed, she walked past him, but he grabbed onto her arm to stop her from going any further. "Because I said so that's fucking why!" he yelled at her. The men looked surprised at his outburst, the calm and collected leader of the Akatsuki was snapping at a woman.

She didn't even flinch. Sakura just looked at him. "Look Pierce, you might be the leader of your gang but in here, in my apartment, I'm queen." she stated while snatching her arm away. Leaving the men stare at her with an amused smirk, until she snapped. "Now Fuck off!" she spoke sweetly.

Sasori smirked; he knew that this Pinkette was going to be interesting. "What the hell you bitch! Stop that shit!" Pein spat as he got over her insult. Hidan glared at his leader, while Sakura just sighed. "Look just leave, okay? You'll find out about who I am eventually, especially now that I've moved here to Japan." She told them, leaving the men even more curious to know who she was and why she seems so familiar. "Now that your men have had time to rest you don't need to stay here any longer. I have some where I need to be so shoo go away." she said while shoving him and his friends, including Madara, towards the door.

"The fuck you just say to me?" Pein stated with a stern look on his face. Rolling her eyes she unlocked the front door and pushed them out. "You heard me, now take your men and go." Sakura said, while shutting the door on his face. Pein grunted but turned to walk away, expecting his friends to follow.

**With the Akatsuki**

"Why do we fucken have to leave?" Hidan whine as he followed his leader. "For once I agree with you. Did you see how luxurious her apartment was?" Sasori asked, while closing his eyes to imagine himself there. "Kakazu would shit bricks if he ever met Sakura, yeah! You could tell she's filthy rich, un!" Deidara happily commented.

Hidan rolled his eyes at them. "Shit you pansy ass mother fuckers! If that's all you cock suckers can fucken think about, then you're fucken pathetic!" he told the 2 now scowling men.

The red head stayed silent in thought, before speaking "Why is it that you and leader change personalities when in the presence of Sakura?" Sasori wondered.

Deidara looked over to him curiously. "What do you mean, un?" he asked. He smiled at his pierced leader and foul mouthed friend. "Well, Hidan doesn't curse and leader does, but when talking to someone other than doll face, they go back to their usual personalities. Hidan curses and leader stays cool and collected." He clarified, earning a snort from the Jashinist and an evil glare from Pein.

"I agree with Hidan." Madara chipped in, changing the subject to save his red haired friend. "I would much more enjoy being in her bed having hot passionate sex, than stare at her apartment" He explained, while smirking at Hidan's furious face. "What the fuck did you just say?!" The Jashinist demanded.

Once they reached the front gates all the talking stopped. The Akatsuki men looked over to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair in 2 low pony tails, wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white ruffle button up top with grey pumps. Everyone just stared at her for a moment before Madara spoke seductively. "Well hello there Tsunade, I-" he was cut off by the older woman. "Are you all gonna just stand in my way the whole time or are you going to move?" she asked in a bored tone, you could hear the men laughing about Madara's failed attempt to flirt, in the background.

Even Pein, who was in a pissed mood, held a smirk on his lips. They moved out of her way, well of course, not before Madara grabbed at her backside and was rewarded with a hard punch that knocked him out cold. "Kids these day no respect!" She huffed out, before walking over him and into Sakura's apartment, in a bad mood. Pein ordered Hidan and Sasori to carry Madara all the way towards their car as a laughing Deidara followed.

**With Sakura**

The blonde waited for Sakura to finish getting ready for work. "Hey Tsunade what brings you here so early." she smiled at her manager and mother figure. "Sakura, it's not as early as you think, we only have 45 min to get you to the set, or the director will fuss and whine about how _"his precious Rosita"_ **(A.N she mocked)** doesn't want to be a model for his magazines." She scolded exasperated.

Sakura laughed at the older woman antics. It's true, the director pestered Tsunade for month's until she finally agreed that we'd work with him. "And since you always take forever I'm here to pick you up darling." The blonde continued sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled back. "You want me to agree to do a concert again don't you." she stated, Tsunade blushed slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but since you mentioned it I could get everything ready for next week." The blonde said while taking out her planner. Sakura shook her head at her friend. "Fine, I'll do the concert, but I'm choosing the songs this time" the Pinkette winked while exiting her apartment.

When they arrived at the studio, Sakura was treated like a princess. It annoyed the crap out of her! This always happens. The damn director never lets her do anything on her own! Sighing, she sucked it up, and for the next 4 hours, finished her modeling with a smile, as Tsunade gave her a sympathetic one of her own. When everything was all set and done, the Pinkette and her manager bid her director farewell, and drove off to a small café for lunch.

**With Hidan**

When they reached their apartment they were attacked with different questions and worried expressions. It seemed Pein had forgotten to let them know they were staying the night at the Pinkettes home. After everyone calmed down, Madara proceeded to explain what happened.

Exaggerating a few details. "-and then after 100 sound members attacked, I saved the day by dragging Pein and Hidan away to safety, then proceeded to rescue the maiden in distress" he told them, earning a pair of equally painful smacks to the head. "Then what happened aniki?! Tobi wants to know!" An excited Tobi asked, while holing a Rosita plushie.

Hidan ignored him and focused on his plushie. He knew who that was! Looking around to the others, it seemed they noticed too. Kisame was smacking himself for not realizing it sooner, while Kakazu, Konan, Zetsu and Itachi, looked confused.

"Tobi. What is that in your arms?" Madara asked his younger brother. "It's Rosita! Tobi's favorite idol! Tobi loves her so much! Tobi thinks she's an awesome super model and singer!" the man child explained. Pein and Madara shared a look while Hidan smirked. "Does Tobi know everything about Rosita?" Pein asked mischievously, making the others even more curious to know what was going on.

Tobi's eyes widen with excitement at being able to talk about his favorite Idol. "Yes! Tobi knows everything! Tobi knows her real name is Haruno Sakura!" he said making Itachi's eyes widen, which wasn't missed by neither Pein or Hidan. "Tobi also knows she became a doctor when she was 11! She's so pretty and so smart! Tobi admires her so so much!" he cooed, hugging his plushie tighter.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. He knew Sakura. She was his younger brother's friend who he always talked about when they were younger. "Why do you care about who she is?" Zetsu's white side asked. **"Are we going to ear her"** his black side commented with a double meaning, making Hidan growl.

With a tired sigh, Sasori decided to explain exactly what happened last night, making sure to include how luxurious her apartment was. Deidara even mentioned her 90" TV, while Madara told them how she fixed up his arm. Hidan and Pein mentioned her security system and how she killed the men without a single ounce of remorse.

When they finished their story, Tobi was going crazy! He couldn't believe his brother met his Idol. He wanted to meet her too! After calming him down, Madara promised to take him to meet her soon. He squealed and yelled "Tobi's a good boy!" before running off to listen to her CD's again.

Kisame was laughing his ass off. He couldn't believe the small Pinkette he met 2 nights ago, was this kick as killer he was hearing about, but if Pein says it's true he has no reason to doubt. Kakazu, on the other hand, had money signs in his eyes. All he could think was how they knew a rich person and the possibility of her giving him money. While Zetsu, was more interested in how she disposed of their enemies. Konan was just happy to know that she kept her family safe.

"I know her…" Itachi decided to mention. Everyone turned to him expecting him to continue. With a long sigh he began, "She was and still is Sasuke's best friend. I didn't know she was in town and I'm sure neither does Sasuke." He mused. "She used to be real quiet and shy, always getting picked on by the other girls. Even so, she still smiled. Until her father passed away, she and her family lived here in Japan. Afterward, Sasuke mentioned, she moved to New York where she began modeling and singing. That's all I know. How she lived or what she experienced for her to become how you all just mentioned, I don't know. I doubt she's even told Sasuke or he would have told me by now" when he finished he took a deep breath. That was the longest anyone has ever heard him talk, but what he said made them wonder about Sakura, and the mystery behind her.

After talking some more about the mysterious Pinkette they all came to the same conclusion. Smirking evilly, Pein told his men to get the cars, "We're going to track down a Pinkette" he said.

After hours of searching, they finally found her, thanks to Zetsu threating her director; she was sitting in a small café eating and laughing with Tsunade. Hidan was fuming when he saw the waiter wink at her, but kept his cool. He decided to walk over to the window, when he saw her stand up and walk away. What he saw, as he neared the back, had him wanting to murder someone. Preferably a 4 eyed waiter!

**With Tsunade**

As they waited for their orders she kept staring at the Pinkette in front of her. She thought of her as a daughter, and couldn't be prouder of her accomplishments. "Here you go ladies..." The waiter announced while setting down their orders. He winked at Sakura making the Pinkette blush. "If you need anything….anything at all" He offered suggestively to Sakura, "Just let me know." He said while handing the girl a piece of paper. After one last seductive wink at the younger woman he walked off.

"Well, that was interesting" Tsunade mused, while laughing at Sakura's mischievous smile, as she stared at the folded paper. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she answered, while sticking, what she assumes is his number, in her pocket. "Sure you don't." The blonde said sarcastically. "You were so eye fucking each other!" she said making the girl laugh.

Sakura couldn't help it. The waiter was too damn tempting, sure he was older than her, but she didn't mind. Something about him called out to her. It was his eyes; under his glasses were the lightest of silver she has ever seen. She feels as if she's seen them somewhere, but can't remember due to her Inner's ranting. **"Cha! Let's jump is bones!"** she proclaimed. "I won't just have sex with random people Inner." Sakura scolded.

Her Inner just rolled her eyes. **"They're called one night stands, honey! You fuck them, then dump them!"** she encouraged. Sakura's interest was perked. Ever since her night with Sesshomaru, she's been craving a man's touch, so maybe her Inner was on to something. "Fuck them. Then dump them.." she repeated out loud which gained her a surprised gasp from Tsunade. "Sakura you dirty whore…" The blonde laughed jokingly. "I never knew you were so bad. I'm so proud of you!" she cooed, making Sakura sweat drop.

"The food here is delicious" Sakura tried changing the subject. "Oh please, you're just saying that because you want that silver haired waiter to give you extra Whipped cream if you know what I mean." She laughed; Sakura's face was a deep shade of red as her manager continued laughing, but she didn't deny it.

**With Sakura **

"You should go talk to him" Tsunade encouraged. Sakura pondered the pros and cons, but eventually her body's needs won out, and she went to talk to him. Her manager smirked as she watched the Pinkette make her way over to the silver eyed man.

The waiter smirked seductively, "Hey there beautiful, what's the famous Rosita doing in this run down café" he sucked at flirting, she decided, but at least he was still cute. "Oh, you know, just seeing what's on the menu…" she inched her chest closer to him, giving him an amazing view of her cleavage**. (A.N: Hey if you got them…use them!)**

Swallowing hard he asked, "Is there anything that's caught your attention?" he was nervous. **"How cute!" **Inner cooed. "Actually, yes." She batted her eyes in a cute innocent fashion. She could feel he was already hard for her, making her smirk. "I'll take YOU… to go please." She told him, making him gasp in pleasure. She inched closer until she was pressed fully against him. Leaning near his left ear, "I want to have the pleasure of unwrapping you…" she told him suggestively.

His eyes widen. "Tha…that can be.. a.. arranged" he squeaked out nervously. He never thought this would happen. Okay, he flirted with her at the table, but he never dreamed of her recuperating his advances. Sakura licked his neck and bit down hard making him moan in pleasure. "What's your name?" she asked the panting man. "Kabuto…" he moaned out, encircling his arms around her waist. "I hope to see you around…" she let out suggestively, pressing her lips on his, kissing him feverly. Her lips were so soft compared to his rough ones, but they didn't mind.

With one last quick peck, Sakura detached herself from him, promising to give him a call later. He whimpered from the loss but agreed, trying to hide his very noticeable boner. It's a good thing they were in the back of the café away from prying eyes. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a pair of an enraged pink that belonged to a certain Jashinist.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Tsunade finished their lunch and exited the café, but not before winking and sending a kiss to a still blushing Kabuto. Their laughter stopped when they made it outside to see about 10 black cars waiting for them. The Pinkette was the first to stop once she saw a smirking Pein and a fuming Hidan, leaning on the first car.

"What do you want Pierce?" Sakura asked plainly, she could feel something bad coming on any minute now. Tsunade stood ready at her side just in case they had to fight.

Pein chuckled at her battle ready pose. "I want you to join the Akatsuki" he calmly said with a smile on his face.

_**A.N: Chapter was short! Still, I hope you enjoyed it! What will her answer be? Will she join them? Hmmmm… we'll see on the next chapter! Lol I'm having fun writing this story ;P**_

_**Comment**__** and **__**Review**_


	8. Chapter 8: Friends?

**A.N: First off, Thank You, to all my reviewers! I loved the comments and, to answer one of the questions I received, Yes. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku will be showing up again! Lol **

**To answer the second question, Hell yeah! Ha ha I will most definitely write more lemons! I'm glad to know you liked it so much, it was actually my first time in writing a lemon! Anyways, please ****Comment**** and ****Review!**

**Chapter 8: Friends?**

Sakura stood as still as she possibly could next to Tsunade, "The what? Akachooki? What the fuck is that, some kind of orgy?" she asked confused. **"That sounds exciting! Tell him we accept!"** Inner hollered happily. Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh! "Duh! Of course Sakura wouldn't know who they were." She silently thought, while Pein couldn't believe his ears. Scowling at the younger woman, he yelled, "No! We're not a fucken orgy! We're the Akatsuki not Akachooki!" he was seriously offended. Sakura just stared at him, eye brow up, as if he grew a second head. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't associate myself with criminals." She sternly told the pierced man.

It was his turn to stare at her like she was crazy! Standing from his leaning position he pointed a finger childishly at the smirking girl. "You're such a hypocrite! You're practically a criminal yourself!" he defended.

Crossing his arms with a smug look, he continued, "Besides, you associated yourself with us last night." He finished smirking, proud of his statement.

Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Holy shit, did they hear that just right?" they all thought, before a very brave stitched man asked, "You all fucked each other?!" Kakazu asked surprised. Konan shook her head, "I'm so disappointed in you aniki"

Pein finally realized what he implied. "No! Not like that! Ahh… just join the Akatsuki Sakura!" he told her exasperated.

The Pinkette just stared at the so called gang with very little interest, while the blonde woman besides her kept nudging her every few seconds trying to get her to answer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki were silently laughing their asses off. Their cool and collected leader really did lose his cool with the Pinkette! It was just too funny. Everyone waited patiently as the Pierced leader and the young celebrity stared at each other.

**With Sakura**

"So _Rosita_, what's it going to be?" he used her stage name, mockingly, to let her know they knew who she was. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. **"It's about time they figured out who we were!"** Inner cheered.

Pein calmly waited with a sly smirk on his face making the young beauty sigh. "No." she growled at him. Irritated with his pestering. She grabbed her manager and turned to leave. "Now leave me the fuck alone." She began to walk off, but was stopped by two large blue arms.

Looking up to see an amused Kisame, she let out a small flirtatious smile. "My my my, what strong arms you have." She gently massaged his wrists making him stiffen. "I'm curious to know what else they can do…"

The blue man gasped at her boldness, but decided to play along. Chuckling he stated, "Hey Kitten" he told her with a sexy wink, making her smile widen, glad that he decided to flirt as well. "Sorry, but I can't let you go. Leaders orders." He tightened his arms around her waist.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Kitten? Well since we're giving out nicknames, you can be my sexylicious Munchkin!" she announced making him laugh at the irony.

Hidan was blowing out steam! "Jashin what the fuck is that oversized blue dill hoe doing with my bitch?!" he angrily muttered, making those near him raise an eye brow in wonder.

The Pinkette noticed her manager fidgeting, uncomfortable with the situation. She let out a tired breath as she stated. "Tsunade, go. I got this." The blonde looked at the younger woman disbelieving. "Sa-" she was cutoff. "Go" the pinkette repeated. The blonde swallowed, but nodded. With one final warning look at the Akatsuki she walked off, knowing that Sakura had everything under control.

Sakura stared at her sexy Jashinist as he walked up to her making Kisame tightened his arms even more securely around her waist. "What were you doing?" the Jashinist asked her.

She dipped her head cutely to the left confused. He sighed shaking his head. "With that Sound member! What were you doing with him?" he explained exasperated. He knew exactly what they were doing but wanted her to confirm it. She looked at him contemplating what he was talking about, before finally asking, "Sound member?"

The blue skinned man chuckled. "You mean you have no idea who that waiter was?" he asked amused. The Pinkette looked at him with a 'Duh!' look. Detaching herself from his big muscular arms, she turned to the 2 men, ignoring Pein and the others. "What the hell is going on? What is a Sound member, and what does it matter who my sexy waiter was?!" she demanded to know!

Sakura never liked being the last to know about anything especially if that something pertained to her! "Who the hell do they think they are to judge me like that? I just moved here, how the hell was I supposed to know what they're talking about?!" she angrily told her Inner, **"Shut up! I think our Pink eyed sex toy is talking!" **she scolded the angry Pinkette.

**With Akatsuki**

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes, still miffed by what she did with the 4 eyes son of a bitch! "Jashin, how I want to fucken kill that cock sucker! Why the hell would she do that with him? She has me!" he told himself. Shaking away his murderous thoughts he focused on the object of his affection. "The Sound is a gang. They're our rivals…" He explained, trying not to sound as pissed off as he felt.

Pein had walked up to them, deciding they had ignored him long enough. "They're more of an evil organization than a gang. The people that attacked us last night were members of the sound gang." He clarified.

Sakura's eyes widen before narrowing in anger. "You mean… the guys that had the musical notes?" She said coldly, looking at the pierced man. "You know who they are?! Where are they and who's there leader?!" She demanded to know, completely catching them all off guard.

The Akatsuki all stood around, encircling the Pinkette. She looked at them with fierce eyes. She seemed angry when she heard about the Sound gang. "Why are you so curious?" asked Kisame. Sakura just stared up at him with determined eyes. "I have my reasons Munchkin." was her simple reply. "If you have information on them you better tell me willingly… or… I'll make you." She threatened, looking at Pein. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

Konan and Zetsu watched the angry girl threaten their leader. They should be mad, but they weren't. She looked like a woman on a mission and they knew she'd do anything possible to succeed in it.

Watching as their Stitched tattooed friend walk calmly to the Pinkette's side, they heard him say, "Girl, Calm down and listen" Kakazu began nicely. Making his friends sweat drop. He didn't want to make her too mad, the girl was filthy rich!

Sakura turned her eyes at the stitch tattooed man, looking him up and down approvingly. "I'm calm. I'm listening." She assured him. He studied her face, and continued with money signs on his eyes. "Our leader asked you to join the Akatsuki. I think it would be in your best interest to accept." He stated smiling, crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping she would take the bait and agree.

Sakura knew he was right, but didn't want to give in so easily. "Why should I trust you all? I've only met a few of you last night, and through a pretty fucked up situation." She told them. Making Pein and the other 4 from last night chuckle at her.

Sasori and Deidara walked up to her, succeeding in sandwiching her, "Fucked up, it may have been..." the red head started, "But very rewarding it was, yeah!" the blonde finished, as they both put an arm around her waist, making Sakura blush. "Fuck you! Get the Fuck off her!" Hidan yelled, shoving the two amused boys off her.

Itachi decided to finally make his presence known to her. Leaving Tobi and Madara's side, he walked towards her, smirking as her eyes widen in recognition. "You… I… I know you…" she breathed out. He nodded and waited for her to remember. He watched her walk up to him; as if afraid he might disappear. He couldn't help but send a smug smirk at his jealous friends, certain that any minute now Sakura was going to jump up in to his arms, happily stating how much she missed him.

The rest of the Akatsuki watched the reunion, expectantly. Itachi had mentioned he knew 'of' her, but as they watched the Pinkette walk up to him, tentatively, they were beginning to fear it might have been more than what he led on.

**With Sakura**

The Pinkette stared at the silent man in front of her, trying to remember why he looked so familiar. **"Hmm well doesn't he look appetizing?"** Inner drooled. "Shut up, I'm trying to think here!" she scolded. Looking him up with bright wide eyes she finally told him. "I know! I finally remembered!"

Everyone waited patiently as Itachi raised his arms expecting her to jump in them. "You're that guy… Weasel kun!" She declared happily, making them all sweat drop at her confession, successfully wiping out their earlier suspicion of her and the red eyed man.

Itachi lowered his arms, trying to pretend he wasn't waiting for a 'hello! I missed you' **or **'OMG! I've dreamed about seeing you again**"** …hug. **(A.N: Ha ha yeah right!)**

"Ahem. No. I'm not weasel kun" was his intelligent reply, as he tried to ignore his laughing friends. Sakura raised her eye brows and crossed her arms defiantly. She looked like a feisty vixen that was prepared to go in to battle. "Oh yes you are! I know you are. Sasuke told me all… and I do mean ALL about you Weasel kun." She stated, making the man scoff disbelievingly. "I assure you I don't know what you are talking about." He told the now smirking girl. "Oh? Is that so? Hmm maybe I should prove it to you then, huh?" she enjoyed the shocked expression on the handsome Uchiha's face.

"You're name means weasel." She said confidently, making the man roll his eyes at the obvious answer. The rest of the group looked on interested. "And you used to sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' in the shower!" laughing at his embarrassed face she continued. "You also used to masturbate to the picture of Michel Jack-" the pinkette was cut off. "OKAY! I get it!" Itachi yelled horrified! Yes, he actually yelled. It seems Sakura has a gift in making people act not like themselves, when around her.

**With Sakura**

Satisfied, she turned to the laughing Akatsuki. "Anyways, as I was saying. I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about the Sound gang." She stated, now serious. "Not until you join us, love" Madara butted in, still holding on to Tobi. She stared at the handsome man with narrowed eyes. "Why should I?" was her comeback.

The only female of the group replied. "We could both benefit from this. My brother says you're a skilled medic and a merciless fighter. If you agree to join, we'll tell you anything and everything you want to know. I promise." The Pinkette stared at the beautiful blue haired girl with suspicious eyes.

Sighing tiredly she finally answered. "Listen babe, I really don't want to be in a gang." "babe?" Konan thought with an amused smirk. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but please reconsider. We might be known as a gang, but I assure you we're nothing of the sort." She told the beautiful Pinkette.

Sakura snorted. "Yeah right, and I'm not a bondage loving 21 year old that likes to make home Sex Videos!" she retorted. Everyone looked at her surprised. "Sext Videos?" Sasori, Deidara and Madara asked interestedly at the same time.

Hidan just moaned, closing his eyes, while the others just looked on with wide eyes at the girl. "What? Don't fucken judge me!" she yelled at them. "The point is I don't believe you" Sakura quickly changed the subject.

**Normal POV**

Zetsu coughed awkwardly, gaining Sakura's attention. With a questioning look sent his way, he finally said, "Sakura. Why don't you **Fucken want to join!" **black Zetsu finished making the girl gasp in surprise. Her doctor side kicked in. "You're a schizophrenic?" She asked the black and white man excitedly.

The man looked at her surprised, but before he could answer her, someone pushed passed him yelling, "Tobi's a good boy!" as he ran to glomp a shocked Pinkette. "Tobi love's you Rosita! Tobi's you're biggest most hugest fan!" He squeezed the Pinkette tighter.

If it were anyone else, Sakura would have beaten the shit out of them, but as she looked at the incredibly sexy, eye patch wearing man, she couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute! Patting the man child's head, she said "Thank you Tobi! I'm glad to know I have such a good boy for a fan!" she cooed, making him squeal like a fan girl.

Madara detached his little brother from the amused Pinkette while Kakazu scolded him. "Tobi! Don't hurt her! Do you know how expensive medical attention is?!" Everyone, except a confused Pinkette, laughed. "Tobi's sorry Rosita! Tobi couldn't help it! Tobi thinks you're much cuter in person than your Pictures" he informed, surprising them all at his bluntness.

"So are you joining or not?" Hidan finally spoke up, disrupting the awkward silence. The Pinkette studied the man, before smiling charmingly. "I would, but…. sorry I can't." He was shocked but managed to ask, "Why not? It's not like we're any different. It's obvious we have the same goals."

**With Sakura**

Sakura was amused at his reasoning. He may be handsome, but he was sure naïve. They have 2 very different motives, She wants to avenge her father's death, while they…. Well she didn't really know what they wanted, but she was sure it was different. **(A.N: LOL)**

"How, exactly do we have the same goals?" she asked the Jashinist. The Akatsuki all shared a look, while Kakazu answered, "We might not know your reasons, but it's obvious by your tone, that you have some kind of grudge against them. We do too. So, maybe, if you agree to Join us we can….take… them down…" he finished nervously. The last thing he wanted was for the Pinkette to decide she wanted nothing to do with him… I mean them! Yeah them! Ha ha ha… ahem!

Anyways, the Pinkette looked on disbelieving. "That's it? That's your reason?" she managed out, making the stitched tattooed man flinch.

**With Sakura and Tobi**

Surprisingly enough, it was Tobi who spoke up. Walking up to her, he grabbed her by both arms, making everyone around them jump from the intensity of his voice. "Sakura…" he dropped his childish act, surprising them even more. "You want to accomplish something… They need to pay for what they did… We can help you Saks… let us help you" he told her knowingly. Sakura gasped. "**He know?!"** she thought.

The surrounding Akatsuki looked at the scene in awe. Tobi was supposed to be the childish man of their group, yet there he was being extremely… well…. Manly! Not even Madara or Itachi could believe what they were seeing.

"Please Sakura… we're not that bad… we're a family not a gang, despite what others may think… we need you and you need us." Tobi looked down at his favorite idol. Eyes softening, he whispered for her ears to hear only. "I won't let them hurt you Sakura…" her eyes watered as she stared at the handsome pirate man. **(A.N: her new nickname for him)**

Smiling sweetly, she nodded her head. "Okay..." Was her silent answer, making him squeal like a fan girl, and glomping her again. "Yay! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's happy Rosita's in Akatsuki now!" he returned to being his childish self again. Sakura just laughed shaking her head.

**Normal POV**

Pein finally got over his shocked state. "Well, now that that's settled. Welcome to the Akatsuki Sakura." He smiled at the new member. Looking at him she replied, "Thanks." With a wink, making him blush.

Chuckling at his embarrassment, the rest of the Akatsuki decided to welcome her as they re-introduced themselves.

"It's good to have another girl in the group. I'm Konan, Pein's adorable little sister" the blue haired beauty said.

"I'm Kakazu, I'll gladly take care of your money" the stitched tattooed man offered, making the Pinkette chuckle at the obvious money loving man. "Note to self: Watch out for Kakazu" she mentally stated.

The black and white man grunted, "I'm Zetsu, and yes I am a **Fucken schizophrenic**" he introduced, answering her earlier question.

"You already know me and Itachi there, Kitten." Kisame chuckled as he pointed at a sulking Itachi who just "Hn."

"I'm you're knight in shining amour, love!" Madara winked seductively, earning a round of curses from her favorite Jashinist.

"Yes, and Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan" Pein quickly finished while pointing at the mentioned men. "Now that we've been introduced we should all go somewhere more private." He ordered. "We seem to be gaining unwanted attention" he mentioned, pointing at Kabuto who was peeking at them through a window.

Sakura laughed as she winked and blew a kiss at the waiter. The Akatsuki looked at her disbelieving. "What? If it's true he's a Sound member, it wouldn't hurt to get closer to him" she informed them.

Hidan's eyes widen. "What?! No way! No!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him annoyed. "Why the hell not?! Haven't you heard of 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? That's what I'm doing." The pinkette informed the fuming Jashinist.

Shaking his head, Itachi spoke up. "I don't think sleeping with the Sound's Co-leader, will help any." The Pinkette rolled her eyes, before they widen at what he said. "Co-leader?"

Konan laughed at the cute pinkette. "Yes. He's Kabuto, Sound's second in command. Their leader is Orochimaru, but recently we've found out he's only for show. There's someone else who is secretly pulling the strings behind the scene.

Unfortunately we don't know who he is." The blue haired beauty explained. "Hmm interesting." Sakura pondered with a finger on her lips, making her look like a cute detective. "Well if that's the case, then I guess I'll just have to find out." She told them with an evil smirk.

They all took a step back from her, "What are you planning?" Sasori wondered cautiously. "Hmm? Oh nothing you should worry you're pretty little head about." She told him making him blush at the… compliment?

"Whatever. Let's get out of here. We'll talk more later at Sakura's apartment." Pein announced, making Deidara, Sasori and Kakazu's eyes widen in excitement.

**With Sakura**

The Pinkette looked at her leader like he just killed her toy Chihuahua. "What? Why my apartment!?" She demanded to know. He just had to go an invite them to HER apartment.

She didn't really mind, but she was planning on, hopefully, maybe, possibly, going man hunting for a quick fuck…. Hey! She's not a whore! She just has needs and, like her Inner mentioned, she was planning on indulging in a One night stand. Now, thanks to her sexy leader, her plans were ruined!

He looked at her with a devious smile. "Because, In the Akatsuki, I'm king. Therefore what I say goes." He smirked, using her own words against her, while he walked off to his car. "Bastard..." Sakura muttered, watching him start his car and drive off.

Madara patted her on the back, a little too close to her ass, in reassurance. "There there my fair maiden. If you need a hug I'll be more than happy to oblige…" he said suggestively. He would have groped her, but didn't feel like dying by the hands of his fellow Jashinist, who was mentally stabbing him with his eyes.

"Your apartment's bigger, yeah. We'll be able to talk freely!" Deidara ushered out, trying to calm her. He just wanted to go and play with her gadgets. "Maybe she'll have explosion, un?" he wondered to himself dreamily. "And it's more luxurious, so we'll be more relaxed, doll face" Sasori smirked.

Surprisingly though, she didn't blush this time. She just growled at them. "Regardless of your lame reasons, it's my apartment so you all just can't go and invite yourselves in. Besides, I had plans tonight, and now thanks to Pein, their ruined…" she breathed out defeated.

Konan gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Sakura. My brother tends to take his leadership a bit too far. I'll talk to him and tell him we can't go to your apartment, but if you don't mind my asking, what were you planning?" She asked the Pinkette curiously.

Sakura paled. She couldn't tell her she was going man hunting, so she lied. "I..I'm… I'm working… Yeah! I'm working tonight. Sucks I know babe, but that can't be helped!" she stuttered while laughing nervously.

"Okay. Now tell us the truth" Itachi stated making the Pinkette curse mentally. "Fine." She began defeated. "Not that it's any of you all's business, but I was planning to go out tonight." There, not a lie but also not the truth. Hidan looked at the beautiful Pinkette suspiciously. She was hiding something. That much was obvious.

**With Itachi**

Deidara and Sasori made up some lame excuse about being sleepy, and left, promising to meet later at her apartment, much to the Pinkette's annoyance.

"Well too bad Sakura. You should have told us the truth instead of some poorly thought up excuse. Besides, it would be nice for the rest of us to see your apartment. We've heard nothing but good things about it." Itachi told her evilly. Kakazu nodded in agreement.

He enjoyed getting on her nerves. This was his version of revenge, for revealing his Michael Jackson secret. It wasn't his fault. For god's sake's, he was going through a stage! He had just hit puberty and began to think he might be gay, so he experimented. That's all. He later found out he was 100% man. Just ask all his ex-girlfriends. They'll vouch for him **(A.N: Ha ha!)**

**With Sakura**

She was beginning to believe joining the Akatsuki might have been a mistake. Shaking her head she finally lightened up. "Fine. Whatever, just call before you show up." She stated, walking to her red hummer. "Tobi can't wait! Tobi wants to see where Rosita lives" the cute pirate man said as he ran after Madara's retreating back. "Then we'll see you later." Was Itachi's parting words. Konan waved goodbye and followed the stoic man. It was just Kakazu, Hidan and her. Sakura unlocked her hummer, but was stopped by the money loving man.

"Sakura." He bagan sweetly… a bit too sweetly for her taste. The Pinkette narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You see, I couldn't help but notice you have a lot of extra money, and I thought to myself 'Hey, that must be annoying!' so I was thinking I could help you out and take them off your hands. You know, cuz I'm considerate" he said with a creepy fake smile.

"And besides, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't walk around with extra cash. You might get mugged!" he told her, faking being shocked.

"I care for you Sakura. You're a new member so it's my obligation to worry about you. So what do you say oh sweet sweet Sakura? Can I have your money?" Sakura rolled her eyes at his overly exaggerated excuse. **"Does he think we're fucken stupid?!" **Inner yelled. "Apparently." Sakura mused.

**With Hidan and Sakura**

Hidan rolled his eyes at his friend. "Stop kissing ass you son of an ass fucker! This bitch isn't going to fucken give you money!" he growled. Kakazu narrowed his eye, but before he could reply, the Pinkette beat him to the punch, literally.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. This fucken hot Jashinist, who she was secretly crushing on, just called her a bitch! The only one allowed, to call her that was Inuyasha, no one else! "Who're you calling a bitch you fucknutt?!" She yelled, looking like an angry goddess to both men's eyes.

Hidan moaned with pleasure. Looking at the blood in his hands, from his bloody lip, he smiled. "Jashin, she fucken turns me on!…" he sighed dreamingly.

Looking at her with glazed eyes he apologized. "I'm sorry Sakura, but damn you hurt me! It felt so good! Do it again! Make me hurt. Make me hurt bad!" he begged her.

Sakura widened her eyes. "You're a masochist?" she asked him disbelieving. Hidan panicked! He was scared that she'd be disgusted by him, but calmed when he heard her chuckle.

"That's so fucken hot… I'm a sadist, so you and I can have some serious fun." She informed him seductively making him groan from the promised pleasure. "It's a promise…" he claimed, completely forgetting about her and Kabuto.

Sakura's heart was pounding. "Huh? What the fuck is wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "I feel… I feel funny… a good type of funny…" her heart kept beating faster as Hidan walked up to her, smirking. "I bet you can get down and dirty… Will you punish me for calling you a bitch?" he asked he seductively making her moan in appreciation while he hugged her to him.

Hidan loved how her body reacted so naturally to his. Roaming his hands freely down her luscious curves he came to a stop at her plumped ass. Squeezing them hard, earning a pleased gasp from the Pinkette. "Mmm Hidan!" she called out. Succeeding in freaking out Kakazu, who slowly backed away from the two horny people.

"Yes, beautiful?" Hidan asked huskily, while kissing her neck. Sakura couldn't believe how good he was making her feel. "Mmm, yes right there!" she moaned when he found her sweet spot. Feeling like she needed control, she lowered her arms to his ass, squeezing them hard like he did to her, smirking when he moaned out her name.

Gently taking one arm she brought it down to his crotch teasing him with her touch. Making him feel like he was on fire! "Ahh…Fuck!… Saku..ra!" he gasped out while she bit his chest hard, drawing blood.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by an annoying red headed whore.

**Normal POV**

"Hidan! What the fuck are you doing?!" Karin screeched out annoyingly. Sakura detached herself from a protesting Jashinist, to look at the owner of the voice. With a questioning look from the Pinkette, Hidan sighed, turning to, in his opinion, the soon-to-be-dead-red-whore. "What the fuck you want you bitch as slut?!" He calmly asked the fuming red head.

Sakura chuckled at his cursing, glad that he gives her special treatment. "Guess he really does curse to everyone but me..." she smugly thought, as she looked at the seen in front of her.

"What the fuck do I want?! I'm your girlfriend! Why the hell are you dry humping this…this…whore!" she yelled out angrily. Yes, she was caught fucking another guy, but Orochimaru ordered her to fix things up with him. They still needed her to try and gain information for them, but now things were looking difficult. She can't believe he moved on so quickly! She was Karin! THE Karin! In her opinion, no woman was hotter or more desirable than herself, especially not some overly large breasted pink haired whore!

Hidan growled dangerously, not liking what he called Sakura. "You shut the fuck up! Fucken Pussy ass Bitch! Fuck you! You're not my fucken girlfriend! And don't fucken talk about my Sakura like that again or I'll fucken kill you! I'll tie you're fat ass up and make you watch as I chop off your fucken legs and arms! Then I'll fucken stab you over and over again until you fucken stop breathing! Do you fucken get it bitch?! NEVER insult MY Sakura EVER!" he yelled at a terrified Karin. Smirking as she hesitated to reply.

The Pinkette laughed so hard her sides were hurting. She loved that he defended her so passionately, and being called his sent a satisfying smirk to appear on her lips. Hell, she'll even join him on torturing the bitch, make her watch them fuck nice and hard, as she bleeds to death. **"Cha! Kill the Slut!"** Inner roared.

Satisfied with her thoughts she turned to the angry Jashinist. "Hida baby?" She tried out a new nick name for him. He, apparently liked it, if the wide smile on his face was any indication.

"Yeah babe, you need something?" he cooed sweetly, making Karin gape at him opened mouth. She was too shocked that he didn't curse.

Walking up to him, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at a jealous red head. "Who's the bitch?" she asked calmly making the Jashinist chuckle. "No one baby. She's nobody." He assured her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lovingly, kissing her neck.

Karin, not liking the lack of attention stated, "I'm his fucken girlfriend! Who the fuck are you?!" she demanded to know. Sakura laughed, deciding she'll have some fun with the girl. "Me?" she asked cutely, making Hidan moan approvingly and Karin glare angrily.

"Why, I'm the girl that's sweet as heaven, I'm hot as hell, I'm the finest girl as you can tell" Sakura laughed at her little poem, doing a little sexy pose. Hidan wolf whistled.

Someone clearly didn't have a sense of humor. "Bitch! You ain't gonna be so hot after I beat your ass!" Karin threatened the Pinkette.

Hidan growled angrily, but was stopped by a smirking Sakura. "How cute! You actually deluded yourself to think you can take me on!" she laughed. "Let me give you some advice ginger…." She started "Don't treat me any differently than you would the Queen, because you never know when heads will roll…" she said mockingly at the fuming red head. **"Guess she didn't like being called ginger"** Inner laughed.

Hidan loved the Pinkette more and more! "Wait… Love?!" he thought, shocked. "I Fucken love her? I fucken love her!" he realized to himself, as he smiled lovingly at the object of his affection, watching her tease the ginger bitch!

Karin couldn't believe this woman! "Oh hell no!" she snapped her fingers sassily. "You can't talk to me like that whore! I'm Karin from the Sound gang! I'll get my friends to come and rape you!" She yelled, smirking, not realizing she just gave out valuable information.

**With Hidan and Sakura**

They stopped what they were doing and stared, shocked, at Karin. "You're in the Sound gang?" The Pinkette asked, eyes narrowing. She was through playing games.

Hidan was fuming. "You bitch! All this time you were the Sound's fucken lap dog!? Fucken shit! I'll fucken kill you!" The Jashinist charged at her, but was stopped by an angry Pinkette. "Hida baby, I got this" she assured him as she stared down the red head. The Jashinist nodded, stepping back to enjoy the show.

Karin widened her eyes, scared at what she accidentally revealed. "You have 3 seconds to tell me what you know…" Sakura threatened, making the red head scoff defiantly. "Or what…?" she rolled her eyes at the Pink haired beauty. "3…" Sakura began "2" Karin still didn't answer. "1" Sakura smirked. "Fine. Have it your way." Was the last thing the red head heard before being punched in the face.

Sakura and Hidan heard a satisfying _**CRACK.**_ There on the dirty floor, laid Karin, cradling her broken nose. Squatting down, the Pinkette grabbed her collar and brought her face to face. "I said. Tell me. What. You. Know." she ordered the bleeding ginger, in the most murderous tone the red head has ever heard.

**Normal POV**

Hidan looked on approvingly at his love. "Jashin, I love it when she's angry…" he muttered quietly to himself.

Karin stared, wide eyed, at the evil Pinkette. "I...I…" she couldn't find the words. She was truly petrified of the Pinkette.

"You… You..." Sakura mocked, mimicking her petrified tone. "Spill it fucken out already!" Hidan snapped.

Swallowing, Karin closed her eyes so as to not look at the Pinkettes intimidating gaze. "I was ordered to get close to Hidan…. Since he was the rashest one of the Akatsuki…. and…and… I was to make him fall in love with me so he could give me information on them!" She confessed, still not looking at the Pinkette.

"Ordered by whom?" Sakura asked, but apparently Karin wasn't going to say. Sighing, the green eyed beauty began to bitch slap the shit out of the red head repeatedly for a few minutes, much to the Jashinist's amusement. "I repeat. Ordered by whom?" Sakura asked again.

Crying hard, Karin began to shake, still refusing to cooperate. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her. "How many bowls of courage did you eat this morning?" she asked the crying girl. Hidan let out an mused chuckle, still enjoying the show. Sakura got up, letting go of Karin.

The red head let out a relieved breath thinking they were going to let her go. Oh silly little girl… how wrong she was….

Sakura took out her Pocket knife, after making sure no one was looking, and told the wide eyed girl, "We could do it the easy way or the hard way…" she offered, "Damn babe! Let's do it the hard way!" he commented making Karin pale, terrified. "Still not talking… okay" Sakura began to walk toward her with a sadistic grin, but just as she was going to stab her, the girl yelled, "Orochimaru!"

After watching the Pinkette stop in her tracks, she spilled out everything she knew. "Orochimaru ordered me to get close to Hidan. I swear I didn't want too, but my boyfriend, Suigetsu, convinced me that I should help. Then my frienemy, Juugo, told me that I would be helping them big time if I did. I was supposed to make him fall in love with me then have him tell me everything about the Akatsuki! That's all I know I swear! Please don't kill me!" she cried loudly, cowering from the Pink beauty.

Sakura just stared at her blankly. She really couldn't believe how stupid this girl was. "You know Ginger, I'd like to see things your way, but I'm not sure if I can stick my head that far up my ass." She stated, shaking her head in disappointment. Hidan laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

Catching his breath he walked up to the, still, petrified girl, "You fucked up bitch, messing with the wrong fucken Jashinist!" Hidan punched her, knocking her out cold. Sakura smiled at him lovingly, as she put away her pocket knife and dragged Karin's unconscious body towards the side walk leaving her to her fate.

**A.N: Finally done with this chapter! I have the next one all thought up! So should there be a lemon between Hidan and Sakura? Hmmm I wonder lol Let me know what you all think!**

**COMMENT**** and ****REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9:Hormonal guys and Bitchy girls

**A.N: I loved all the reviews! Please continuing reading and commenting **

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!**

**Comment**** and ****Review**

**Chapter 9: Hormonal guys and Bitchy girls**

Sakura chuckled as the Jashinist stared at the inside of her Hummer like a curious child. As soon as they dumped Karin on the side walk, they both decided they would go and get something to eat.

The Pinkette laughed, remembering what they did to the red head. Shaking her head she addressed the handsome man. "Hida baby… where do you want to eat?"

Hidan stopped playing with her car system to look at his Pinkette goddess. "Let's get some chicken. Why don't we go to KFC?" he looked at her hopefully. He was starving and it wasn't beneath him to pull out his puppy dog eyes on her to try and get what he wanted. He's never done it before, but he's seen Tobi do it and it always worked for him…

**With Sakura**

She tried to resist him, not wanting to give in so easily. It was so unlike her to fall for such tricks. The only other person that could pull off _**that **_look was Inuyasha. Sighing, she agreed. "Damn you're cuteness…" was the last thing she muttered as they made their way down town.

When they arrived at KFC, Sakura was instantly surrounded by her fans. Hidan pushed and shoved. He even threatened to kill them if they didn't let them pass, but his threats landed on deaf ears. **"Cha! Get the fuck away! You're blocking my view from my fuckalicious Jashinist!"** Inner roared.

The Pinkette laughed at her fuming… friend? "Hmm, what is he to me?" she silently thought. It seemed Hidan noticed her staring, sending her a questioning look.

Shaking her head she turned towards her screaming fans. She tried to pay attention as she heard many of them scream at the same time. "Like OMG! Rosita can I have your autograph?!" and "Can I shake your hand?!" also, her personal favorite, "Damn girl! You be looking so fine! Come take a picture with me?" were the questions her adoring fans were bombing her with.

**With Hidan**

He didn't know what to do. He knew she was famous and, but as he watched the people, mainly men, surround her, he felt annoyed, angry, and jealous! "Jashin sama… I have the fucken urge to kill someone…" Like an answer to his prayer, he noticed 2 men silently creep up behind her. Thinking she was about to be attacked he made his way over. He neared the unsuspecting Pinkette, as he watched a blonde man and an onyx eyed man creep up behind her, with shit eating grins.

**Normal POV**

The young Pinkette finished giving out autographs and even took a few pictures with her adoring fas, when she noticed too late, Hidan was arguing with too very familiar individuals.

Gasping she turned to the three angry men. "Naruto! Sasuke! I can't believe it's really you!" she ran to hug the surprised friends. Hidan looked on as if she just insulted his god. "What the hell..." he muttered to himself.

Chuckling, Naruto hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're back, believe it!" Sasuke smirked. "Hn." Was his simple reply.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

They couldn't believe that Sakura, their best friend, was in front of them. "She's still as beautiful as ever…" both silently thought, while smirking at a fuming Jashinist.

Shaking her head, "You both haven't changed at all! I'm so happy to see you guys!" she laughed at the handsome men. "I was actually planning on surprising you both at Konoha University" she confessed.

Naruto and Sasuke widen their eyes. "No! You can't do that!" Sasuke was panicking. "Teme's right Sakura, you can't go. Believe it!" The blonde yelled, horrified.

They soon regretted their words as they saw the hurt in her eyes. "I...I guess I won't then…" she sadly looked away. Hurt by them not wanting her to go.

Softening his eyes, the younger Uchiha explained. "It's not that we don't want you to go… far from it" He started. "But it's just, if you go, our friends will never leave you alone, Believe it!" Naruto finished.

They didn't want her to look so sad. Both men knew how their friends, especially their male friends, would react towards the Pinkette. None of them knew that the famous 'Rosita', the idol that they were obsessed with, was Naruto and Sasuke's best friend. They didn't want them to start stocking her or harassing, especially Kiba; their dog loving friend, who has the tendency to act before he thinks.

Sharing a knowing look, they silently promised to keep her away from them as long as they possibly could.

**Normal POV**

Hidan just snorted. "Fuck! That's the most load of bullshit I have ever fucken heard." Sakura couldn't help but agree with the Jashinist. "What's the big deal?" she thought to herself. She was used to all the unwanted attention from her fans so she couldn't comprehend why they were so adamant of keeping her from meeting their friends.

Sighing, she decided she didn't care. What mattered was that her childhood friends were there and she planned to catch up. "Well whatever. You two are going to come and eat with us. We have a lot to catch up on" she ordered.

Hidan was inwardly fuming! He wanted it to be a date with just the both of them. Now, he has to sit around and watch her talk, too friendly for his liking, to the two unwanted men. "Like hell I'm gonna fucken do that!" with that thought he made up some lame excuse and told the Pinkette he'd see her later.

She was confused, but didn't dwell on his weird behavior. Sakura had more important things to do; catch up with her to gorgeous looking friends.

They spent hours at KFC talking and laughing. She told them about her life but left out minor details. "They don't have to know about my sad life…" she thought silently.

Basically she just told them about becoming a doctor and her modeling career. Sasuke even asked about her rumored relationship with Sesshomaru. Rolling her eyes she bluntly told him. "There's nothing to tell. We dated for 8 years. He cheated on me. We broke up. It's as simple as that, she told them nonchalantly while taking a sip of her drink.

They, apparently, didn't think it was ok. "What?!" Naruto screeched as Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. "I don't care if he's the heir to Taisho corps! I'll kill him for doing that to you Cherry chan! Believe it!" The blonde man promised, using her childhood nickname. "Hn" The onyx eyed man agreed.

She was touched that they still cared deeply about her, but re assured them she didn't care anymore. After talking for a more minutes they noticed it was getting late. Saying goodbye, they parted, but not before exchanging numbers and promising to hang out soon.

**With Akatsuki**

Konan was trying to get her brother to calm down. When they arrived at their home, Deidara and Sasori never shut up about whose view on art is better, and it was driving their leader mad!

"Art is a bang, yeah! It's only art after it's gone with a boom, un!" Sasori just scoffed at the blonde's reasoning. "Art is everlasting and stays beautiful for everyone to see." He calmly retorted.

Kakazu, who was still trying to get over Sakura and Hidan's live porn show, snapped. "Shut up! We don't care about your stupid art! Some of us are trying to relax." He scolded lying down on their old couch. Pein sent him a grateful smirk.

They stayed in a peaceful silence, but all good things must come to an end. Hidan had marched inside slamming the door shut, angrily muttering to himself.

Grunting they wondered what was wrong with him. "Weren't you supposed to be with Sakura" Kakazu asked, gaining Kisame and Tobi's attention with the mention of their favorite Pinkette.

The Jashinist scoffed. "Yes I fucken was, but her two pussy ass bitch of a friends came and fucken interrupted us!" he fumed. Itachi chose that moment to ask who they were.

"Some bitches named Naru-bitch and Sas-gay" Hidan insulted. The older Uchiha just narrowed his eyes. "His name is Sasuke and you would do well not to insult my little brother again" Itachi threatened as the Jashinist rolled his eyes.

"No fucking wonder he looked fucken familiar. He's the little bitch that almost got his stupid ass kidnaped my Orochimaru" he smirked as Itachi took a menacing step towards him. Madara shook his head and walked off to who knows where.

They fought in the background as Sasori and Deidara cheered them on. "$50 on Itachi" the red head betted. "$80 on Hidan" the blonde replied. At the mention of money, Kakazu was by their side.

Konan, Pein and Madara stood back, deciding not to get involved. Finally at 9:00pm they headed towards Sakura's apartment.

**With Sakura**

She had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in a pair of Inuyasha's white boxers and simple matching muscle shirt that she stole from him.

When she headed down stairs, she decided to make a simple dinner; Soba Noodle Stir-Fry with Spicy Almond Butter Sauce **(A.N: its fucken delicious!) **Sakura was about to sit down and eat when she heard her cell phone ring in the living room. Sighing she went to answer…

_****Phone conversation****_

"_Hello?" she asked._

"_Sakura! I'm so glad I caught you first!"__ her manager told her panicking._

"_What's wrong Tsunade?" she asked worriedly._

"_I'm sorry! I know you hate working with others, but there was nothing I could do!" __The blonde stalled._

"_Just spit it out already!" Sakura snapped._

"_You'll be working together with another celebrity. I think his name is Naraku Onigumo. Before you yell at me please listen…"__ Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing._

"_His manager, Danzo, is one sneaky son of a bitch! He knew you would refuse so he went to talk to the reporters Sakura! He told them how you and Naraku would be modeling for your upcoming duet I tried telling them it was all lies, but your fans are going crazy! We've received more than two thousand letters and phone calls about how excited they are Saks…"__ Tsunade said panicking; waiting for what she thought would be the girls blow out._

On the other side of the phone, Sakura was fuming! She didn't want a partner! Especially not some male idol! Not because she was stuck up, but because they usually end up wanting to boss her around. Feeling a headache coming, she decided she had no choice if what Tsunade said about her fans was true.

_Letting out a tired breath, Sakura spoke. "Listen Tsunade. If that's the case then I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I won't give this Naraku guy a piece of my mind." _

_Tsunade laughed; relieved she didn't have to be in the receiving end of her fans wrath. If she refused, the reporters would have had a field day making up rumors!_

_*****End of Phone call*****_

Well, that ruined her night. It's one thing if they would have kindly asked her, but they went behind her back and practically forced her to work with them.

She shook her head and turned on her TV, forgetting about her dinner. The Pinkette had just sat in her couch when there was a knock on her door. "What now?" she groaned before standing and answering the door.

**Normal POV**

When she opened it, she closed it in the guy's face, much to his friend's amusement. Pein rolled his eyes at her immaturity before letting himself in. When they entered everyone made themselves at home.

Kisame and Itachi went towards the sweet smelling aroma in her kitchen, Sasori and Deidara went exploring, Kakazu was having a stroke from all of her valuable possessions, and Pein, Tobi, Konan, Madara and Hidan sat with the Pinkette in her living room.

"Oh my god! Sakura this is the best food I have ever tasted!" Kisame yelled in the kitchen. Hearing what the blue man said, the art lovers joined him eating, widening their eyes at the tasty meal.

Sakura rolled her eyes at them. "Yes, come right in and make yourself at home…" she said sarcastically. They all laughed making her grit her teeth in annoyance.

Hidan sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey babe, miss me?" he asked seductively. Sakura purred at the feel of his chest on her back. "Mmm Hida baby… you have no idea..." she suggested intimately. Forgetting about their audience they began to flirt heatedly with one another.

"Ahem" Konan began awkwardly. They all turned to her. "I'm glad to know you both have gotten… um?...closer." she finished uncertain. Madara was inwardly cheering "Finally!" he thought. Pein just gave them a sad smile, he was happy for them, yes, but somewhere deep down inside of him; he wished it was him holding the Pinkette.

Sakura and Hidan just stared at each other. Both wondering the same thing, "Are we a dating?"

It seemed Madara, ever the observant one, noticed their confused face and asked, "You are going out now, right?" he stared at their unsure eyes. "Well actually…" Sakura began fidgeting, uncomfortable with what was happening. "Yes we fucken are" Hidan told the smirking man, as he turned to stare at the young woman in his arms, daring her to deny what he said.

She scoffed. She liked him and found him irresistible, but who is he to say they were dating without even asking her! Besides, she just got out of a long relationship and didn't want to jump into another one hastily. "Listen Hida baby… I like you, but you just can't go deciding for yourself that we're dating…"

Hidan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Then what the… what are we then?" he demanded while trying not to cuss. He was hurt and angry.

"Well, we're more like fuck bud-" Sakura was about to explain, but something that the news reporter said caught everyone's attention. "Shhh! Watch the T.V" Madara yelled, as everyone gathered around the large living room.

Hidan stared at the Pinkette. "Fuck buddies, eh?" he thought smugly to himself. "Works for me, but I'll fucken change her fucken mind soon…" he thought with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

*****On the T.V*****

"_This is Don Juan, interviewing Naraku Onigumo, the world's #1 male idol, about his upcoming performance with none other than….ROSITA !"__ the old man yelled, with his weird accent, squealing like a school girl. _

_The other man next to him smirked; He was extremely handsome, godly even. He had pale skin, long black wavy hair, and his eyes were a dark shade of red._

"_It's a pleasure be here Don Juan__" Naraku politely said with that, oh so seductive voice of his._

_The reporter nodded before quickly asking, __"So Naraku, women everywhere are dying of jealousy to find out you were going to be in close contact with my Rosita…I.. ugh… mean the Rosita"__ the man laughed nervously. __"Do you have anything to say regarding the situation?"_

"_Well, I'm sorry to those ladies, but jealousy is an ugly emotion."__ He commented, half way joking. _

_The reporter stared at the man, before asking, __"You are aware that you are also being cursed at by all her fans and secret admirers. They worry that you might try to woo our innocent Rosita….. What are your thoughts on that?"__ Don Juan waited impatiently._

"_It's an honor to be able to work alongside a talented, beautiful woman such as her, and I'm sorry to all her fans that believe I intend to woo her….. but I won't deny I find her desirable…." __The red eyed man said suggestively. Licking his lips as he ignored the stuttering reporter.._

_Naraku chuckled and looked straight at the camera. __"I can't wait to meet you Rosita…I promise I will be an excellent partner"__ he said seductively making Don Juan gasp, shocked._

_Not knowing what else to say, he mentioned, "You do know, she is rumored to be dating Sesshomaru Inutaisho….." The reporter began but soon the screen turned black._

_*****End of TV conversation*****_

Tobi quickly turned off the flat screen annoyed at what they were saying. "Tobi doesn't like men to say dirty things about his Rosita! Tobi is a good boy!" he said while sitting next to an amused Kisame.

Sakura was still shocked. To her, this Naraku guy looked like a god. His eyes called out to her with a promise. The same way Kabuto's did… she felt drawn to them for some reason. "Ah! I need to get laid…" she quietly said to herself. Luckily, no one heard. **"Fuck yeah!"** Inner agreed.

**With the Akatsuki**

They were all shocked! Not because of her new partner, but because of what the reporter mentioned about Sesshomaru.

Kakazu tried controlling his beating heart. She was not only rich…. She was dating the heir to Taisho corps! One of the richest families in the world! This was his happy day as he literally got up to do the Macarena, ignoring everyone's stares.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and walked up stairs, not caring about the girl's love affairs. He was tired and planned to sleep in one of the fancy bedrooms, his red headed friend mentioned.

"Well…." Madara began awkwardly. Now he felt like a douche for prying onto her relationship with the Jashinist. He had no idea she was already taken!

Letting go off her shoulders, the Jashinist stood up angrily. "What the fuck?! You're fucking dating that sissy ass rich bitch?!" Hidan blew up at her, making them all gasp. Wasn't he against cussing at the young Pinkette? "Is that why you fucken said we were just Fuck buddies? You thought I would just be your fucken man toy?!" he kept ranting, oblivious to the fuming Pinkette.

Fortunately for the rest of them, they did notice and decided to wisely stay out of the upcoming argument.

**Normal POV**

Sakura narrowed her eyes, waiting impatiently for the silver haired man to stop his ranting. "Are you done now?..." she calmly asked. "Ha! Done? Oh hell no I'm far from fucking done bitch!" he yelled. Sakura had reached her limit and punched him across the room. With a loud _THUMP _he landed on his ass.

"Now that I have your fucken attention!" she yelled, crossing her arms defiantly. "If you're going to continue calling me a bitch, then I'll fucken act like one!" The pinkette angrily told him. The rest of the Akatsuki watched on, wearily of the evil pink beauty.

Hidan looked up as he listened to her next words. "Besides… you fucken dill hoe! A bitch I may be, but only because I don't know how to say fuck you politely!" Konan smirked at the fiery Pinkette, as the rest of the Akatsuki chuckled.

"Now shut your fucken mouth and listen! Sesshomaru and I dated." She began now calming down. "But… some shit happened and we broke up… that's all, so NO, I wasn't fucken playing you…." she finished. Looking at him disappointingly as he paled from her admission.

With a sigh, Konan finally asked, "Sakura. Why don't you tell us what happened for you to hate the Sound so much…?" making Sakura turn to her. "Maybe if we know your story… we might be able to understand you better." In truth, she just wanted to know how she ended up dating_ The Sesshomaru_.

After staring at the blue haired woman she finally sat back down. "Fine… I guess it's only fair…" with that said, Sakura told them everything, from her father's death, being abandoned by her mother, how she began to kill when she was only 9, to being adopted and growing up with the Taisho family. Of course, she didn't tell them how they were demons or how The Great Demon Lord of the West turned her into an immortal.

The Akatsuki stared at her disbelieving. This young woman went through hell at such a young age. No wonder she has no qualms with taking lives. She practically grew up believing she had to kill or be killed.

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up dating Sesshomaru" Konan wisely chipped in, still wanting to know the juicy details.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious woman, "As I grew up with them, Inuyasha and Miroku became like the brothers I never had. I never saw Sessh as a brother, but didn't delude myself into thinking he'd want me." She began to explain.

Deidara scoffed, not believing there would be a man who would find her unattractive. "Then how did you two end up together?" he managed to ask. Sakura smiled a sweet smile as she remembered her teen years. "I'm getting to that." She chuckled at their impatience.

"One day, as he helped be with my studies, he confessed." She laughed. "I jumped at the chance to be with him and we dated for 8 straight years." She looked away with a sad expression.

Hidan noticed and yelled, "Well what the fuck happened?" He was still cussing at her. Angry that he didn't know about her past lover. He was being a hypocrite an he knew it, but can't help but feel a little betrayed…

She shot him a death glare. "The night before I moved here, during one of my fucken concerts, I found out he was cheating on me for who knows how long…" she confessed, then smiled a sad smile. "But, everything worked out for the best." She was thinking about her little revenge scheme.

Hidan felt like a fucken douchebag! All this time he actually accused her of toying with his emotions…. "Sakura…I…I'm sorry…" he apologized, not cussing, now that he realized she didn't deserve it.

The Pinkette scoffed at him, _"Take you're 'I'm sorry'_ and shove it right up your ass!" he flinched. She wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

Hidan whimpered at her. "Babe… I messed up… I was just so…" he stopped what he was saying, realizing they had an audience.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sexy Jshinist. "You might want to wipe your mouth… there's still a little bull shit around your lips…" she told him matter-of-factly.

Hearing his friends laugh he turned his wrath to them. "What the fuck you bitches looking at?!" he roared at the Akatsuki. "Oh nothing…" Madara said innocently. "Tobi thinks Hidan is an idiot…" the child man bluntly stated, loving the way Sakura laughed. "Yes Tobi. Hidan is an idiot." Stated their smirking pierced leader.

Deidara rolled his eyes at his friends. "Okays, yeah! Why don't we talk about the real reason we're here, un?! He suggested. They all agreed and sat back down, except for Hidan who kept trying to get near his angry Pinkette.

**With Sakura**

It was around 2 in the morning when they finished talking, and they agreed that in order to bring down the Sound gang, they would first have to find out who the master mind behind the scene is…. "And how the fuck are we going to do that?" she heard Hidan ask. "…" no one answered.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to call it a night, as she left to her room. It was decided by Pein, of course, that they would be sleeping over so there really was no reason to keep them company. They can manage o their own.

She entered her bedroom and sat on her bed, rubbing her temples. She kept thinking about her conversation with Tsunade and about her new partner; Naraku. Sighing, she knew sleep wasn't an option for her.

The Pinkette decided to do something productive and turned to search for her little pink note book in hopes to work on some of her unfinished songs. She grabbed her guitar and sat back down, pen on hand and started brain storming.

**With the Akatsuki**

Watching as their beautiful host walked off they turned to Tobi, who was holding what seemed like some type of tape in his hands. "What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked. "Tobi doesn't know" was his reply.

Ever the curious one, Kisame decided to take a look. "It's titled, _**Kissing my heart goodbye**_" he read the nicely written letters. "Hmm sounds like a chick flick, yeah" Deidara told them. "Maybe." Madara thought. "Whatever, we might as well watch it…" Kisame suggested as he tossed the tape to Kakazu.

Believing it was a normal movie they decided to watch it, but as they pressed play they're eyes widened and what they saw.

Tobi had fainted from shock. Madara and Sasori drooled taking a more comfortable position and Deidara closed his eyes in embarrassment. Pein dragged a gaping Konan away, shocked by what they had discovered…

**With Hidan**

He didn't know how to react; he stood there watching his love interest tie up, torture, and fuck Sesshomaru, all in that order!

Although, by the looks of it, they were both enjoying what was happening! He felt too many things at the same time. Anger, that she would keep a sex video of her ex. Lust, because Sakura was being erotic, with how she was talking and being so dominant.

Though as the video continued he watched and listened to what Sakura was saying, now fully clothed and standing over a sleeping silver haired man. He heard her say:

_"Sessh, I have to say, I didn't figure you to be the type to enjoy being dominate" She chuckles at that, and continues, "I leave you this tape as a fare well present, so you can always remember exactly who you lost.. I'm not your toy Sessh, and no, I won't cry, because you simply don't deserve my tears. I really did love you. This is why I willingly gave you my virginity, since it was what you were after… After tonight, every woman you sleep with won't satisfy you, because you'll be too busy imagining them as me. They won't compare to what "Your Master "did to you." Sakura laughs at that while smirking, "Consider yourself lucky to still be breathing. If you were anyone else I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You can thank your father for that, by the way. I'd never do anything to hurt him, and since your his son... well you get to live... Tonight, Sesshomaru, I kiss my heart goodbye. I don't hate you, and maybe one day in the near future I'll even forgive you, but not now. I hope you find love one day and please tell Inuyasha, Miroku, and Inu Papa I love them. . I don't know when I'll see you again, but until then...Goodbye" The Pinkette finishes the recording by blowing him a kiss, then the tape ends._

Hidan stood there… not saying a word. The man she dated cheated on her? That was the fucked up reason she was talking about? He narrowed his eyes at the panting trio next to him. Madara and Sasori were visibly horny while Deidara backed away clearly uncomfortable. "Damn… Sakura is one freaky chick!" Sasori cheered. "She can be my master any day…" Madara suggested dreamily.

The Jashinist had heard enough. Walking towards the day dreaming pair, with a murderous aura, he knocked them both out cold and walked up stairs towards a certain Pinkettes bedroom…

**A.N: Short chapter, I apologize if it sucked, but in my defense, I have a fever… *cough* *cough* See?! I wasn't lying….. lol Anyways, the next chapter will be better…. And to apologize I'll even add another major Lemon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

_**A.N: As promised, this chapter will have a Lemon! Leave a review on what you thought about it! It will be my second time in trying to write a Lemon, so any suggestions on how to make them better, will be more than appreciated! **_

_**P.S: Flamers, stop your hating! It's already chapter 10! If you don't like my story then don't read it!**_

_**I don't own any of the mentioned songs, and sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!**_

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

Sakura sat on her bed, guitar on hand, thinking about her past experiences, trying to find some type of inspiration for her song. She closed her eyes and tapped on her music notes. The first image she saw was that of a certain young silver haired demon.

With a sad Smile she remembered how much she loved him. She still loves him, but there's nothing she could do. "He played me for a fool…" she laughed sadly to herself**. "He broke our heart, but we have to move on…"** Inner quietly said as she angrily ripped his pictures.

She was right. What's done is done.

"Still, it's not easy to say goodbye…" she may be able to lie to others but she can't fool herself. She's hurting… hurting badly for him. She grabbed her guitar and started playing a sad tune; she finally found the words for her lyrics and began to sing. Tears falling from her eyes…

_How do you love someone?_

_That hurts you oh so bad_

_With intentions good_

_Was all he ever had?_

Hidan was standing outside her door when he heard her start to sing. Opening her door, he entered without being noticed, as he lost himself with her beautiful voice.

_But how do I let go when I've_

_Loved him for so long and I've_

_Given him all that I could_

_Maybe love is a hopeless crime_

_Givin' up what seems your lifetime_

_What went wrong with somethin' once so good_

The Jashinist watched her pour her heart out. He felt the urge to try and comfort her, to reassure her everything was going to be alright… but how could he? All he wanted to do was make her forget about that Taisho guy, and make her love him and only him! Was he being selfish? Yes. Did he care? No. He wanted what he wanted and that's all that mattered to the handsome pink eyed man.

_How do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_When your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye?_

_I know now I was naive_

_Never knew where this would lead_

_And I'm not tryin' to take away_

_From the good man that he is_

_But how do I let go when I've_

_Loved him for so long and I've_

_Given him all that I could_

_Was it somethin' wrong that we did_

_Because others infiltrated_

_What went wrong with somethin' once so good_

Feeling eyes on her, Sakura looked up and realized she had an audience, wiping her eyes, she smiled weakly at him. "Hey…" she tried to sound brave. "Don't." Hidan told her. "Don't pretend like everything's alright."

He looked away at her questioning gaze. "We..uh.. we found the tape.." he told her awkwardly. He was never too good at this comforting thing, but he couldn't stand to see this woman like this.

With a startled gasp, she realized what he was implying. "You! How dare you?!" all sadness was replaced with embarrassment!

**With Hidan **

Hidan was never a calm man. Ever since he became an immortal, thanks to his god Jashin, he tended to lose his cool more often than not. Now was no exception as he looked at her, shocked.

"Me? How dare you keep something like that after what he did to you?!" he yelled at the Pinkette. Snorting at her downcast expression, "After he cheated on you, you go and give him your fucken virginity….. And fucken record it?!" he was angry. Jashin, he could feel himself being consumed by his savage side.

He needed to calm down, before he lost sight of who he was, but this young Pinkette wasn't making it easy on him. Her fiery side further enraged him and her angry expression turned him on. The only people that know his secrete are the Akatsuki, but not even they can stop the Jashinist when he goes into blood lust.

Really freaken angry, he yelled. "What the fuck!" as he started walking up to her. "That pussy ass bitch didn't deserve such a prize! Have you ever thought that there might be someone out there that was better?! Someone that would never fucken hurt you like that Sakura?!" he backed her up to a corner, encaging her in his arms.

His blood was boiling. Feeling the urge to make her submit to him and only him, he crashed his lips on hers. She tasted so good just like cherry dipped chocolates. She bit him hard to make him let go.

**Normal POV**

She shook her head rebelliously. Ignoring the fact that his kiss made her hot, she yelled "I…I loved him! You don't know what I went through, so stop fucking acting like you do!" She spat out angrily, crying harder. She hated herself for showing him such weakness, but the tears wouldn't stop. No matter how much she tried to hold them back.

She freed herself from his grasp and started backing up, but it seemed like Hidan was reading her mind because she backed into the hard wall where he, once again, trapped her with both arms next to her head. Swinging around, the Pinkette was face to face with a frowning Jashinist.

He just rolled his eyes at her lame attempt to flee. Licking the blood from his lips, he said, "No. I fucken don't know, and frankly I don't give a shit" he told her bluntly, watching as she widen her eyes at him. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was too damn stubborn for her own good.

He looked at her pitiful state. Softening his eye he said, "You could do so much better babe… let me help you forget…" he offered, slowly caressing her face.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. Weren't they just arguing? Is he some sort of bi polar dude that's angry and bitchy in one moment then kind and caring in the next?

She shook her head no and he just chuckled. "What's so funny…?" she was almost afraid to ask. Something seemed different about the Jashinist. She's never noticed before, but now she could tell he was no regular human. "The fact that you think you have a choice…" he laughed as he roughly groped her breasts and bit down on her neck, making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

She's only ever been with one other man, and she was the one doing all the work. This was a whole different experience for her and she wasn't sure whether to be excited or afraid.

Pulling her long lose hair roughly, he once again attacked her neck, smirking as she groaned.

"Damn you Hidan, I'll have your damn head for this!" she spat at him, trying to hide the bad vibe she was getting from him as he mouth raped her neck. Chuckling, he finally looked at her with that sadistic smile that mad her shudder.

He seemed different, his eyes were a darker shade of pink almost violet and his laugh was more maniacal. It both pleased and frightened her, but as she looked deep into his eyes she realized with a start exactly what he was.

With widened eyes she yelled "You… You're an immortal…" she gasped out. If he was surprised by her discovery he didn't show it... not in the state he was in. All he was focused on was dominating the feisty woman in his arms.

He smiled a sexy sadistic smile as he leaned in to her ear. "Yes…" he told her as he bit down on her earlobe making her moan. He was losing it. He could feel the urge to make the Pinkette submit to him.

She needed to resist her body's urge. She wasn't going to let him win. No, that wasn't an option. She needed to be in control. Looking around for anything that could possibly help her but coming up short, she cursed under her breath.

"Let me go Hidan!" spoke Sakura. Nodding his head that he understood what she wanted, but ignoring her, he continued kissing down her neck. "You say that, but your body says otherwise." He told her as he ferociously grabbed her ass, squeezing them hard that will surely leave a bruise.

"Mmm.. I..ugh!" she was losing to him! She knew she wouldn't be able to resist his ministrations much longer. Sweat beads had formed a long time ago on her body. Now they just moved from one place to another, sliding down her flesh the way she wished Hidan's tongue would.

She moved her fingers across his chest, trying to push him back, but he was too damn strong! She listened to the low toned noise he made and sighed.

As a last resort for control she slapped him hard across the face, succeeding in breaking the trance they were both in. "Damn you Hidan I said to fucken stop!" she roared at his surprised face. **(A.N: lmfao! Way to ruin the mood huh?)**

Hidan took a step back. Not believing his lack of control. If she didn't slap him he knew he would have done something he would have loved, but later regretted.

**With Sakura**

"What the hell was going on?" she said quietly. She was panting, scared, but overall excited! This is a side of Hidan she wasn't expecting. He didn't answer. Just looked away ashamed.

"You're an immortal, too…?" That caught the Jashinist's attention. "Too?" he asked her, surprise and shock written all over his handsome face.

Looking at the remorseful man she answered, "I'm an immortal as well, but… I… don't lose control like you did just now…" was the best way she could say to what happened.

It's true. Not once has she ever lost control. Inu Papa and Inuyasha made sure to train her to control the demon blood inside her so she would never lose control, as Hidan just did with her. Being an Immortal, if you were once a human, can be very dangerous when your blood thirst arises.

Hidan flinched, regretting that he might have scared her, when all he wanted was to _'comfort'_ her. She decided to take pity on him and let him know she wasn't mad. "I had help… from my adopted father and best friend. They helped me control my blood thirst and I'm sure they can help you too."

The Jashinist smiled at her. "I'm glad to know you're an immortal too… it makes things easier now that we have no secrets between each other." He chuckled as she smirked at him.

They both seem to be bi-polars. They were madly arguing, about to rip out each other's heads' out, and now they're laughing together, like everything's fine and dandy.

He looked grateful and happy she accepted and shared his secret, but there was still a problem… She was now extremely horny! **"Fuck him! Fuck him hard!"** Inner was begging for release.

*****LEMON*****

**Hidan's POV**

Hidan watched the fidgeting woman, he wanted her. He needed her, but he was scared she would reject his approach after almost losing control. His worries were washed away with what she said next. "Fuck me…" she bluntly ordered, licking her lips seductively at him.

His eyes widened with excitement as he approached her, not needing to be told twice, and crashed his lips roughly with hers.

As he approached the bed with her in his arms he was shaking, not from her weight, but from the desire he felt raging through his body. Setting her gently down he whispered "I'm going to make you forget him, babe… I'm going to give you the best fuck of your life you won't want anyone but me".

In response she reached out and grasped his hard cock, and pulled him gently towards her as she raised herself up on one arm.

Hidan groaned as the sexy Pinkette softly stroked his shaft a few times then lowered her lips to his darkly swollen head. Without hesitation she sucked it in, and his shaking legs threatened to buckle with the immensity of pleasure as she closed her lips tightly around it.

He watched her give him the best blowjob of his life, and could tell she enjoyed the moans she elicited from him as she sucked and teased harder and harder. "Ohh Sakura!" he moaned loud, no caring if anyone heard them. He wanted them all to know who she belonged too.

All at once, she opened her mouth and he watched as her small pink lips slid down his shaft in one swift motion, engulfing him until her mouth pressed against his body.

The Jashinist shuddered as he grasped her head with one hand and pulled her roughly against him, He could feel her hot wet tongue, massaging up and down his huge length. "Mmmm" her vibrations of her moans were driving him insane.

Instinctively, his hips started to move as he slowly fucked her mouth while Sakura sucked and licked his shaft heatedly.

Sakura's hands slid around to his ass and she pulled him deeper and deeper down her throat with each stroke.

Hidan fucked her mouth harder and harder, his cock was swelling and throbbing, and he knew she would have been happy to have him cum deep down her throat, but this was far too good to end so soon. "Damn…Saku..ra…" he breathed out.

His eyes kept wandering to her delicious looking shaved pussy, still moist from her juices and swollen from his attention. Finally, with a loud sigh, he slowly forced her back off his straining cock, which she had been busily devouring.

The question in her eyes disappeared as he climbed on to the bed between her legs and stared down at her luscious body spread out before him. "Don't worry baby…" he assure her as he stared at her naked beauty.

For his pleasure, she wiggled and writhed as his eyes sucked her in. The Pinkette's hands went to the sides of her large breasts, and she jiggled them back and forth for him, while staring at his pink eyes, teasing and taunting him till his cock was throbbing once again. "Mmm Hidan…" she moaned his name as she groped her self, making him harden even more. She was one kinky bitch!

In return, he grasped his swollen shaft, and slowly stroked it for her to watch. Hidan moved closer to her, and she spread her legs wider and raised her knees so her swollen mound was lifted up towards him. "Tell me what you want Sakura?" he asked her.

Using his hand, the Jashinist, stroked the head of his cock slowly up and down her lips, feeling it getting wetter and more slippery as it slid down inside her slit.

Both of them were moaning loudly at each movement. "Tell me what you want..." he repeated as he teased her glistening opening. "I want you…" she said. "Louder. I want you to yell it out for everyone to hear. What do you want?" he wanted to hear her say it.

He loved how she was responding to his touch. "Fuck me! God Hidan! ... I want you to fucken fuck my pussy!" she yelled. He smirked at her. "I fucken love it when you beg…" was his reply as he continued to tease her with his dick.

As the tip of his shaft reached the bottom of her pussy, it slid suddenly into her, and Hidan gasped loudly as he was gripped by her tight, hot, slippery wetness. It was the best damn sensation he has ever felt! Her pussy enveloped his head, and both of them were motionless for a moment, savoring the feeling.

Hidan grasped her hips, and slowly pulled himself deeper into her, feeling her opening wider and wider to accommodate him as his shaft slid home in that hot, tight pussy.

He loved the delicious whimpers and moans she made as his cock entered, her hands clenched and she tightly shut her eyes. When his body pressed against hers he began to slowly gyrate her hips, moving himself within her without stroking.

Sakura responded by moving her pussy up and down, so she could feel his shaft deep within her. "Mmm oh yes… Hidan!" she cried

Hidan leaned forward over the green eyed beauty, propping himself up on his arms as he stared down at her. Slowly he pulled back until she held just the tip, then, started long slow strokes into her hot, sopping wet opening. "You feel so damn good baby…" he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Her hips started to pump, meeting each thrust, as he fucked her harder and harder.

She gasped! Never before knowing such pleasure! He smirked at her pleasure written face as he pounded deeper and harder inside her pussy. The bed was banging loudly against the wall from the force of their fucking.

Hidan was breathing deeply, and sweat built on his brow as he rammed his hard cock into her, enjoying the loud wet sounds of their bodies slamming.

Sakura's eyes were wide now and Hidan could see her watching their bodies coming together. He loved the way her large plumped breasts jiggled and heaved below his face. Suddenly she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him forcing him deeper inside of her making him moan loud for her. "Sakura!" he yelled as he continued slamming inside of her.

He needed no more urging when she screamed, "Oh damn, fuck me harder!" Hidan pounded his throbbing rock hard shaft into her dripping pussy as hard and fast as he could.

For 6 straight hours, the only sounds that could be heard were the loud moaning and pleasured gasps that they were elating from each other.

In moments Sakura gave a sharp cry under him, and her spasms triggered an instant response as his burning hot cum shot deep into her awaiting womb. Hidan growled and rammed it deep inside of her, holding it there as he pumped and spurted a tremendous load, filling her to overflowing. He could feel her pulsating pussy milking the last drops from him.

*****END OF LEMON*****

Panting and gasping for breath, he at last, fell half on top of her, half on the bed; his arms sliding around her while her legs were still wrapped around him.

They kissed and caressed softly and languorously, and Hidan murmured, "I never dreamed of this. To actually be able to hold you in my arms…" In response Sakura whispered, "It better not be a dream, I don't want it to end yet."

**With Sakura**

The Pinkette sighed happily, as her lover slept peacefully beside her. Sadly, she didn't have the opportunity to rest. It being 8:00 am she needed to shower and get ready for work.

She turned to face the Jashinist. With a sweet kiss to his temple she whispered, "Thank you… Hida baby…" with that she stood and showered. If she would have waited a few more seconds, she could have heard the Jashinist chuckle a _'you're welcome'_ to her, before letting sleep over take him.

In the shower, she couldn't help but smile at what she did with him. He was rough and demanding and she loved every minute of it. **"Damn… I love him!"** Inner drooled. Sakura just chuckled at her. "Of course you do Inner…" and finished her shower.

**With Akatsuki**

They sat around in the living room freaked out and half asleep, when they noticed a fully dressed Pinkette happily make her way down stairs.

"Wow… you all look like shit" Sakura rudely mentioned. Konan just laughed dryly at her, "You would too if you were forced to hear 2 people loudly fuck all through the night." Okay. Konan was not a happy person when she was sleep deprived.

Sakura paled. Horrified that they had all heard her late night activities… "I'm sorry…" was her lame attempt to rectify the situation. Itachi just ignored her to stare at a sleeping Tobi.

Madara had a nose bleed as he imagined what she could to him if she decided to _'punish'_ him like she did Sesshomaru in the video. Pein grunted, not knowing how to respond.

Everyone else refused to make eye contact, afraid that if they did they will remember what they saw on her sex tape. Of course, hearing her beg Hidan to fuck her all through the night wasn't helping ease their imaginations.

**Normal POV**

Shrugging, the Pinkette proceeded to make them breakfast. Not knowing what to cook, she decided on Blue berry waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, sausages and eggs, and she even made them an omelet with the words _'I'm Sorry' _written in ketchup.

Soon there was a knock on the door and a beautiful blonde manager walked in to drag Sakura away to work. Today she was going to meet her mysterious partner, Naraku, and thanks to last night, she didn't have to worry about wanting to jump the sex god's bones.

"Bye everyone, make sure to lock up when you leave. Breakfast is on the table, help yourself." With that said, her and her manager walked out.

**With Akatsuki**

The Akatsuki all, except a sleeping Jashinist, engulfed themselves with her amazing food. Kisame, being the biggest, made sure to get double the servings. "Mmm this is so good!" he yelled.

"I completely agree!" Madara ushered out between bites. "Ugh! That's so gross Madara. Don't talk with your mouth full…" Sasori scolded.

Pein just rolled his eyes at his gangs immaturity and grabbed some more pancakes, while inwardly thinking, "Mmm Sakura's pancakes…" **(A.N: LOL double meaning)**

After breakfast, they decided to wait around in Sakura's apartment, not wanting to leave her luxurious home just yet, as they conversed with one another.

"So, what's the plan to take down Sound? Yeah." Deidara asked. "Someone, preferably Sakura, would have to get close enough to win their trust." Itachi mentioned. "Kind of like what they had Karin do?" Konan wondered out loud.

Madara considered this. "That could work. Since she's… umm… friendly… with Kabuto, maybe we could use that to our advantage." He suggested, as the rest of the Akatsuki nodded their head in agreement.

"We'll do that then… Sakura will gain there trust, or at least try to get close enough to find out who their true leader is." Pein ordered.

Tobi didn't like where this was going. He didn't want his idol to be in any harm's way. "Tobi thinks that's a lame plan!" he lied, earning a glare from Itachi.

Just when he was going to scold the man child a very relaxed and shirtless Hidan walked in to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to an angry looking Kakazu. "I fucken agree with the retard" he mentioned. "There's no way I'm going to let my bitch seduce that 4 eyes son of a bitch!" Yes, his bitch, because after last night, he decided she was his and nobody else could have her.

Kakazu snorted at him. "Just could you slept with the rich girl, doesn't make you her keeper. You don't have a fucken say in this. It's Sakura's decision whether she wants to or not." He looked smugly at the glaring Jashinist.

He won't admit he was jealous of the foul mouthed man, that he had the obviously rich woman. Besides, knowing Hidan, he won't allow Sakura to give him money. That further worsened his mood. He scowled at Hidan and mentioned, "We both know she would do anything to exact her revenge on her father's murder's"

Hidan just cursed. He knew his best friend was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it!

"Fucken hell! Why the fuck can't you just think of some other way to bring them pansy's down?" he pleaded with his gang. Madara chose to answer him, as the rest stared at the foul mouthed man.

"Because Hidan, this is the best way. She already has Kabuto wrapped around her sexy little finger, so all she has to do is get him to introduce her to the rest of his gang. Maybe then, if she's lucky, Orochimaru might find her trustworthy and she'll meet this so called leader."

The Jashinist stared at the man like if he was the dirt in his shoes. "That's a fucken long shot! What if along the way she fucken gets killed, because Karin rats her out that she was seen with me?!" he pointed out a loop hole.

Feeling smug that their plan sucked he crossed his arms arrogantly. That is, until a very angry, sleep deprived, blue haired girl mentioned, "She was seen with you. So what? She was also seen with Kabuto! Sakura is a smart woman… she could just say that since she just moved back to Japan, she hardly knows anyone and bumped into you." She narrowed her eyes at him, daring to say otherwise.

Pein chuckled at his angry sister. When in a foul mood, she could be real useful. "She has a point, Hidan." Their leader said. "She has an alibi, besides, being Rosita; they know she has many fans and secret admirers. The Sound could just be fooled in to thinking you tried seducing a celebrity." Hidan was pissed. He knew they all had a solid plan, but why did it have to be his bitch?

Looking defeated he sighed, but agreed. "Only if she fucken agrees… and she better not get fucken hurt…" he threatened.

After everything was all said and done they made their way out, reluctantly might I add, of her apartment. Each going to do whatever it is they do in their spare time.

**With Sakura**

The Pinkette and her manager entered the modeling agency, but when they arrived they were stopped by an angry looking old man. "Tsunade!" he yelled, making the blonde woman sweat drop.

Sakura just observed their encounter with caution. You never know if she owed money again. She loved her mother figure but the lady had a bad habit of gambling. It wouldn't have bothered the Pinkette, except for the fact that Tsunade had shitty luck and usually made her work twice as much to pay off her debts.

Sighing, Tsunade turned to the man. "Well hello there Danzo." She forced a smile.

The man scoffed at her obvious fake smile. "Don't you '_hello' _me! You're late!" he was going to continue scolding, but a tall man, who she recognized as Naraku, interrupted. "Enough, Danzo. Leave these beauties alone." He told him, the whole time staring at Sakura.

She blushed, making him smirk. "Hello, Rosita. It's a pleasure to be able to work with you. I'm a big fan of yours…" he seductively said as he kissed the palm of her hand. Tsunade gasped at the scene before her, while Danzo looked on smugly. He was sure Naraku would woo the Pinkette.

Sakura loved how his lips felt on her skin, but felt guilty. Somehow, even though they haven't officially said so, she believes her and Hidan were in an unofficial relationship. She didn't want to betray him, but as this handsome, Naraku guy flirted with her, she finds it harder and harder to resist.

**Normal POV**

"Th..Thank you…" she felt like an idiot for stuttering in front him. He smirked. "Shall we?" Naraku offered her his arm, and they walked off to do the photo shoot. She missed the evil smirk that appeared on his lips, when she accepted.

After the shoot, The Pinkette and the handsome red eyed man talked, getting to know each other more and more. He confessed it was a dream of his to one day work alongside her, so he apologized for his manager brash actions. "It's okay. At first, I was angry, but after getting to know you, I'm thankful." She smiled at him, making the man give her a devious smirk. "Oh? Is that so…?" he let out suggestively as he grabbed her hands. "I feel the same way…" he was about to lean in and kiss her, when Tsunade chose that moment to interrupt. "Sakura. It's time to go." The Pinkette blushed for almost being seduced by her new partner. With a quick goodbye to him, she left with her manager.

Watching them leave, he dropped his nice façade, and took out his cellphone. "Hello?" his most trustworthy man said from the other side of the phone. "Jūrōmaru…. Tell Orochimaru that I want her… you know what to do" with that said, Naraku hung up. "Soon…Sakura…." was his last thought as he walked off.

**With Sakura**

As they walked around town, Sakura was telling Tsunade about the weird dreams she keeps having about her father. The blonde suggested she should be careful and pay close attention to her dreams. They could be trying to warn her about something. "All I could see were their eyes… Tsue… 4 pairs of eyes that belonged to those bastards! How am I supposed to know who they are?"

The blonde looked at her with sad eyes. "Usually, with dreams like that, you'll unconsciously be drawn to them." At her questioning gaze she clarified. "Something inside you will let you know. Trust your conscious it'll be your guide." Sakura just shook her head. Any reply she was going to say was cut off as a group of men circled them.

Looking closer, she recognized them as Sesshomaru's men! "What the hell do you want?!" the Pinkette demanded. She was panicking. These weren't any normal men, they were demons!

The green imp answered. "Lord Sesshomaru has ordered us to bring you back home." With an impish smirk he added, "By force if need be."

Tsunade gasped! Sakura just narrowed her eyes. "Does Papa Taisho know?!" she needed to know. He had promised to stop Sessh from approaching her. "No and neither does Inuyasha." All talking seized as the green man ordered the men to get her.

The men surrounding them started moving closer; Sakura was the first to react by knocking the man on her right out with one kick. After that all hell broke loose.

She tried not to kill them, they were only following orders, but as she and Tsunade took down at least half of the guy their movements started slowing. Their bodies could only take so much at once. If they were humans, she could have easily escaped, but Sesshomaru personally trained these bastards. They were the Taisho's family best guards.

Sakura punched, dodged, kicked, and maimed, trying to protect her manager from getting hurt, as more and more demon men came from the limo. The whole time Jaken was just sitting there with a sick smile on his freaky face and Sakura just couldn't stand it.

"Why must I always be attracted to the jackasses?" she thought while thinking of Sesshomaru. She dodged another attack.

**With The Sound Gang**

On one of the roof tops right above the fight stood Orochimaru and a few of his men who awaited orders as they over looked the fight. "Not bad huh boss?" asked Kabuto, Orochimaru just grunted as a reply.

"Like it or not you need her alive if you want Naraku happy. He said he wants her. She's the only one that's skilled enough to do '_IT_'," stated the 4 eyed man, while carefully maneuvering his gun to his left arm.

Rolling his eyes, the snake man, started walking toward the edge of the building. "Don't try and pretend that the only reassson you want her alive isssn't because you are attracted to her. I doubt Naraku would like that you plan to get frisssky with hisss new partner" stated Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

Kabuto just shook his head while walking to stand next to his leader. Naraku may be the true leader of Sound, but to him, Orochimaru will always be his boss.

"Sorry but that's not my fault, plus if we help her, she'll owe us a favor in return. You never know when it will come in handy…" he said while patting him on the shoulder. Sighing Orochimaru turned to his second in command.

"You're not going to ssshut up about thisss are you?" he asked, Kabuto just smirked that knowing smirk. Rolling his eyes once more the snake man turned away.

"Fine. But you will convince her to join usss." said Orochimaru as he leapt off the building along with the rest of his men. Shaking his head Kabuto followed.

**With Sakura**

They were now at their limits and had been captured. If they were regular men, Sakura could have taken them down easily! But Demons?! How can she compete with that?!

Tsunade kept struggling trying to break the man's hold on her, only to be struck. She turned her head glaring at the demon; he just smiled at her while continuing to hold her back.

Sakura wasn't doing any better; she had three men forcibly dragging her to the black limo. "Fucken let me go!" she yelled as the men dragged her. She stabbed them with her hidden dagger, but they just continued on as if it were an ant bite. She was getting frustrated. Struggling, she yelled at them some more. "Release me you fucken maggots!" they chuckled at the young woman. They were having fun man handling the young beauty.

They threw her in the back seat and slammed the door shut in her face. "Damn you!" she screamed as she banged on the locked door.

**With Tsunade**

"Sakura!" yelled a terrified Tsunade, as she struggled more, but it was to no avail. Not eben her Jiraya was this strong!

The man was getting mad and was about to hit her again. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came, all she heard was a gun shot. Thinking the worst, her eyes flew open, just in time to see the man that attacked her fall dead. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking over she saw it was the waiter from the small café as his friends busied themselves fighting off Sesshomaru's men.

"You again?" she asked slightly annoyed that the man took so long to save her. "Yes Milady, me again, it must be fate that we coincidentally meet again." he said in a British accent while helping her up. He flinched slightly when Tsunade smacked his shoulder for his unwanted sarcasm.

"Pft coincidence my ass, you were probably just stocking Sakura, but anyway...I guess I should thank you," she said, Kabuto just smiled nervously. He was, indeed, stocking the Pinkette, but there was no reason for the blonde to know that.

Their awkward moment was interrupted by the screeching of tiers, Tsunade turned around to see the limo that had forcefully kidnapped Sakura drive off down the street. Pure horror struck her features.

"Sakura!" she screamed trying to go after the limo. Kabuto panicked, "No! Rosita! Come back!" he screamed like a terrified school girl and chased after Tsunade. All the Sound gang stared at their Co-leader like he just grew a second head, but continued fighting the huge men.

**With Sakura**

She felt arms try and hold her down. "What the hell are you doing let me go!" she yelled struggling to get away from him, he pulled her into his chest and she froze. "Release her." The man did as the green man ordered, and reluctantly released the pink haired beauty.

"Calm down girl. Lord Sesshomaru eagerly awaits your return." The green imp said, looking at her in annoyance. Sakura was a bit taken back but it didn't last as she could feel her anger grow.

Her eyebrow started to twitch and her hands pulled into fist. Then a loud slap could be heard as Jaken fell to the floor of the limo with a fuming Pinkette standing above him. "Eagerly awaiting my return?!" she screeched.

She was about to beat him to a bloody pulp, but a hand stopped her. Turning, she face the owner of said hand, a pale man with dull blue eyes. Her pulse quickened. The man terrified her! "Who the hell are you?!" she demanded of him. Rolling his eyes, he answered. "Orochimaru." With that, he shot both the man that was holding her down, and the driver, while only knocking out the green imp.

**With Tsunade**

Before she could even yell at Kabuto to hurry his ass up they heard a huge crash. Turning, she saw the limo had hit a building. "OH MY GOD NO!" she ran to the wreck. Looking around franticly for her Pinkette, the daughter she never had.

Tsunade was about to drop down and cry, when she saw a figure coming out from all the fire and smoke. There stood a thin looking man, dragging an unconscious Jaken and Sakura in his arms. Tsunade ran to them not caring who the man, that was holding her daughter figure, was.

"Oh thank god Sakura are you alright?" asked the blonde, as she practically snatched her from Orochimaru hands. The snake man just through the imp, effortlessly, to the side ignoring his existence.

Sakura struggled a bit to open her eyes, all she could see was black and all she could hear was her manager's voice in her ear. She could also here someone else in the background, it sounded like a male and it seemed so familiar.

**Normal POV**

Groaning she slowly opened her eyes to see she was on the ground and in Tsunade's arms. Looking in the direction the other voice was coming from, she saw the man who had been her waiter in the cafe.

Remembering he was Sound's co-leader, she forced a smile. "Hey there Kabuto…" The 4 eyed smiled seductively, completely forgetting he had just screamed like a little bitch at the thought of losing the Pinkette.

Rolling her eyes at him, Tsunade turned to face the younger woman. "Sakura are you okay?' asked her manager, she just shook her head then smiled.

A tall man with eyes a soft shade of red almost a pink spoke up. "What the hell are you smiling for woman, you almost got fucking kidnapped?" Jūrōmaru stated harshly. He was also Naraku's right hand man. Watching what goes on through the inside when the red eyed man isn't there. His orders were to find the Pinkette and bring her to him.

Sakura's attention snapped to the man and his stupid smirk. Staring at his eyes, she felt drawn to him. Something inside her was trying to tell her something, but she was too busy to dwell on that though as he laughed at her obvious staring. Ignoring him she said, "Well it's always nice to be rescued by handsome men" she stated while slowly standing with Tsunade's help.

Jūrōmaru's smirk fell from his lips and his eyes narrowed. "You should save your flirting for Kabuto, I'm not interested in pink bitches," he hissed dangerously, Sakura smiled at him with her eyes closed as she spoke.

"My apologies, I didn't realize you were gay…" with that his body fell anime style, as Orochimaru and the rest of his gang laughed.

Sakura just chuckled as he looked up at her and glared. "You're so going to regret saying that you bitch!" he walked up to her, but with a harsh glare from his supposed _'leader'_ he backed off.

Orochimaru stared at the small Pinkette as she teased Naraku's pet. "How interesting..." he said softly to himself, but Kabuto caught it, making him smirk that all knowing smirk.

Suigetsu, a white haired man, decided to barge in the conversation. "Hey there sexy" he started seductively. "I'm glad you're okay… I wouldn't like for my favorite super model to get hurt…" he told her while checking her out none too discretely. Licking his lips, he winked at her.

The Pinkette stared at the man. He was tall, not muscular, but well build. He had that cute baby face, but still, he wasn't her type. He just doesn't compare to her Hida-baby.

Rolling her eyes at Suigetsu's lame attempt to flirt she told him, "Thank you, but I don't appreciate your leering… So stop it!" she ordered threatingly. All of the Sound Gang smirked at her tone. Thinking it was cute that she would stand up to them.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Listen sweetie, we just saved you. So the least you can do is be more….thankful…" he let out suggestively. Tsunade scoffed at him while the Pinkette just stared on boredly. "I didn't fucken ask for your bloody help!" she defended.

He ignored her and slowly approached. "Hey now sweetie, you and I can have some major fun… I bet you're wondering how I am in the sack… I'll be more than happy to show you" she narrowed her eyes at him, about to pound his face in, but Tsunade shook her head at her, stopping her from proceeding. Sakura sighed; she needs to stay calm and collected.

Kabuto had enough! If anyone was going to get into her pants it was him. "Suigetsu…" he threatened. The baby faced man just laughed, but backed away from the smoking hot woman….. "For now" He thought with smirk.

An orange haired man kept staring at the beautiful young Pinkette curiously. Sakura felt his eyes and turned to look at the huge man. He was almost as tall as Kisame, he was handsome too, but he just wasn't blue so he couldn't compare to her sexy Munchkin.

Finally fed up with his staring, she asked, "Do you have something to say?" she really didn't want to be rude, but knowing these people were member of the infamous Sound gang put her in a foul mood.

Trying to calm down, since this could be her only chance to get the answers that she seeks, she said "Or do I look that sexy?" she jokingly stated, trying to amend for her earlier comment.

"My name is Juugo." He told the young woman. She looked at him in a 'WTF' way. Chuckling he continued. "Sorry, but I'm just trying to figure out, why a woman such as yourself, would leave my friend, Karin, stranded and unconscious in the middle of a side walk." Oh yes. He knew. After what happened, his red headed friend ran to him and explained what had occurred. Although, he had a feeling she over exaggerated some details. He smirked, it was hilarious to see her badly beaten and with a broken nose!

Sakura stared at him, pretending to be confused. Inwardly she was panicking. "Oh shit, what do I do what do I do?" she kept repeating.

"The red head that you and that Hidan guy beat up." he told her, gaining every one of his gangster friends attention, at the mention of the Akatsuki's foul mouth member.

Suigetsu looked at the Pinkette incredulously. "She's the one that beat the crap out of that whore?" he laughed to himself. Juugo just nodded his head

Suigetsu couldn't stop laughing! Sure she was an easy fuck, but his '_supposed_' girlfriend was such a conceited bitch, and nothing like the prize in front of him. He licked his lips, as he imagined himself pounding his cock deep within Sakura's wet cunt.

Sakura quickly came up with a lie, as Tsunade sent her a questioning look. "Oh! Now I remember." She faked laughed. Orochimaru looked at her suspiciously. "You mean the girl that came up and accused me of stealing her _'man'_? Yeah I did beat the crap out of her. Wouldn't you too, if some stranger came up to accuse you of something you know nothing about?" Sakura asked in a, _'well, would you?' _way.

Kabuto decided to come to the Pinkettes defense. "I witnessed everything. The Akatsuki came to harass her and after talking, that Jashinist bastard stayed behind. After a few minutes. I watched as Karin showed up and provoked her. If I wasn't there then she would have probably ended up raped by some hobo on the side walk… not that she didn't deserve it." He defended Sakura. Truthfully, he only saw the Akatsuki leave, after that he had no idea what transpired between Karin and his lovely Rosita. He was sure though, Karin started it.

As they all turned to face the wide eyed Pinkette, they patiently waited for her to explain. "Leaving the café, I was approached by a group of men. They wanted my autograph, claiming that one of their friends was a big fan. Like I do with all my fans, I agreed and even chatted with them. Soon, they left and a silver haired man stayed behind, wanting to know if I would have dinner with him." She lied, inwardly cursing at that Juugo guy for putting her in the spot.

"I refused, of course, then some red headed bimbo showed up cussing at me. I decided to give her a show, and pretended I was actually _'the other woman'_ she accused me of being. It was very entertaining at first..." She laughed truthfully, remembering the red haired bitch.

Then she looked at the men. "This is it…My next verse should be the hook line…" she thought to herself.

With an innocent smile she started. "Then she threatened to get some people who she called The Sound Gang, whoever they are, to beat and rape me for calling her a conceited bitch… so I got angry and got a little carried away when I beat her. Does that answer your question?" She told Juugo with her innocent act.

The men's heart melted at her. She was too damn irresistible. "Don't worry your pretty little head sweetie, everything's okay." Suigetsu assured her, believing her lie. Sakura inwardly smirked at thei stupidity.

Orochimaru walked up towards the Pinkette. "Then, you are sssaying, you don't know who the sssound gang isss?" he asked her. She looked up at the creepy snake man. He seemed to damn familiar, "but why?" shaking her head from her thoughts she continued with her act. Looking at him, with big wide innocent green eyes, "No…Should I?" she asked in mock curiosity. The men laughed….

"We, my dear, are the sssound gang…" he told her with an evil smirk. Sakura's eyes widen in fake horror as they continued laughing.

_**A.N: Finally! This Chapter's up! I should have the next one up soon. Tell me what you think so far, and if you have any suggestions on anything!**_

_**Comment**__** and **__**Review**_


End file.
